Zerbrochen
by Faible
Summary: Das hier ist meine erste FF die ich hier hoch lade, deshalb seid nicht all zu hart zu mir... R&R bitte! P.s. ich bin auch bei Animexx angemeldet, dort unter dem Namen ANIMA! Damit es keine Missverständnisse mehr gibt
1. Der Anfang

Der Anfang 

‚_Wie konnte das passieren? – Es war doch alles so wie immer… Vernon, Petunia, Dudley… alle so wie immer… Wie konnte so etwas bloß geschehen?'  
_Harry saß in einem dreckigen Kerker und dachte nach, er dachte schon so lange nach.  
Der Kerker besaß keine Fenster, nur kalte, feuchte Steinwände. An der einen Seite waren Gitterstäbe welche den Blick auf einen dunklen, düsteren Gang freigaben. Dort gingen ab und an Leute vorbei welche sich die Insassen der Kerker ansahen und je nach dem einen mitnahmen, Harry hatte bis jetzt glück gehabt, denn ihm wurde keine Beachtung geschenkt.  
‚Wie hat alles noch mal begonnen?' Fragte sich Harry in Gedanken. Es fiel ihm schwer sich an den Anfang von all dem zu erinnern.  
Doch nach und nach kamen die Erinnerungen zurück…

_Die Sommerferien hatten gerade erst begonnen und Harry hatte schon jetzt die Schnauze voll. Seine ‚liebenswürdigen' Verwandten waren dieses Jahr noch schlimmer als jemals zuvor, doch er konnte nicht fort.  
Harry versuchte deshalb so wenig wie nur irgend möglich in der näheren Umgebung seiner Verwandtschaft zu sein. Oftmals ging er in die Winkelgasse, doch damit ihn niemand erkannte (Harry hasste es, wenn er von Wildfremden angesprochen wurde und ein Autogramm geben musste) band er sich ein Tuch um den Kopf, welches sowohl seine struppigen Haare bändigte, als auch seine Narbe verdeckte.  
So getarnt verbrachte er oft Stunden in dem Menschengewühl und genoss es einfach sich treiben zu lassen.  
Doch genau dies sollte ihm zum Verhängnis werden. _

Der Tag versprach heiß zu werden. Keine einzige Wolke war am Himmel zu entdecken und Harry konnte schon jetzt die Hitze auf seiner Haut spüren.  
Wie immer war er im Garten der Dudleys und schuftete. Es war gerade erst einmal 10 vorbei und schon musste er arbeiten.  
Harry fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn und fuhr dann in seiner Tätigkeit, das Blumenbeet umzugraben, fort. Petunia hatte immer solch tollte Einfälle, wenn es darum ging Harry zu quälen.  
„Junge was starrst du Löcher in die Luft?! Davon wird die Arbeit nicht gemacht!!" Schrie Vernon aus dem Küchenfenster und veranlasste Harry zu einem tiefen Seufzer, womit hatte er das verdient?  
Als er dann endlich mit seiner Arbeit fertig war, es hatte rund zwei Stunden gedauert, hatte Vernon schon eine andere Aufgabe für ihn bereit, er sollte Holz hacken! Holz hacken, im Hochsommer!! Harry begann nun ernsthaft an der Geistigen Gesundheit seiner Verwandtschaft zu zweifeln. Aber es half ja alles nichts, also machte sich Harry still an die Arbeit und hoffte sie möge schnell vorbei sein, denn die Sonne war nun im Zenit und brannte gnadenlos auf die Erde hinab.  
Harry lief das Wasser nur so hinunter und er musste immer öfters den Kopf schütteln um den leichten Schwindel zu vertreiben, welcher von ihm besitzt ergriffen hatte. „Verdammt! Wenn das so weiter geht breche ich noch zusammen…" Murmelte Harry und besah sich den Stapel an Holz, welches es noch zerhacken musste (und es war nicht gerade wenig). Mit einem Seufzer machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit.  
Als die Sonne beinahe den Horizont berührte hatte er es endlich geschafft. Müde begab er sich ins Haus und stellte sich erst einmal unter die Dusche.  
Als er unter dieser wieder hervorkam war es vollends Dunkel draußen. Langsam zog Harry sich an, er hatte nicht vor schon ins Bett zu gehen, obwohl er todmüde war. Der Grund war, dass die Dudleys immer noch irgendeine Aufgabe für ihn fanden, die dann bis spät in die Nacht ging. So zog er es vor sich nach dem Abendessen aus dem Staub zu machen.  
Gesagt getan.  
Da ihn aber seine ‚liebreizenden' Verwandten nicht am Abend aus dem Haus ließen (aus welchem Grund auch immer) musste er sich aus dem Fenster abseilen. Darin hatte er mittlerweile Übung, da er schon beinahe jeden Tag so das Haus verließ.  
Mit dem schwarzen Kopftuch ausgestattet verließ er also das Haus durch das Fenster.  
Kaum war er ein paar hundert Meter von dem Haus der Dudleys entfernt rief er dann den Fahrendenritter und ließ sich von diesem in die Winkelgasse bringen.  
Harry ahnte noch nicht, dass dieser Ausflug sein bisheriges Leben für immer verändern würde.

„He du!!" Harry wurde grob aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen, als ein Wärter (Harry hatte sie kurzerhand so betitelt) mit einem Eisenstab gegen die Gitterstäbe schlug. „Steh mal auf!" Harry kam murrend dem Befehl nach, es hatte doch eh keinen Sinn zu Widersprechen.  
„Sehen sie… ist noch ein ganz junger." Meinte dann der Wärter an einen anderen Mann gewandt, welcher ein wenig abseits stand und Harry kritisch beäugte. „Der kann doch nichts leisten, so dürr wie der ist." Meinte dann eine kalte und berechnete Stimme. ‚Wenn der wüste wer ich bin…' Dachte Harry, würde auch nur einer von denen ahnen wer er wirklich war, würde er schon lange nicht mehr hier sein sondern wahrscheinlich von einem Todesser zu Voldermort geschleift werden.  
„Ja sie haben Recht, der würde keine zwei Tage in der Steingrube überleben…" Meinte dann der Wärter und die beiden gingen weiter. Müde ließ sich Harry wieder auf den kalten Boden sinken und tauchte wieder in seine Erinnerungen ein.

_Harry ging wie immer die belebten Strassen der Winkelgasse hinunter und ließ sich treiben, hier fühlte er sich frei. Niemand kannte ihn und diese Anonymität genoss er aus vollen Zügen.  
Er bemerkte nicht wie ihm einige Leute folgten, zu sehr war er damit beschäftig das Gefühl von Freiheit zu genießen.  
Dann ging alles ganz schnell.  
Harry wurde in eine dunkle Seitengasse gezogen und von zwei Männern festgehalten. Ein Dritter näherte sich von vorne, ein sadistisches Lächeln zierte sein hässliches, von Narben verunstaltetes Gesicht. „Na was haben wir denn hier?" Fragte er spöttisch und besah sich Harry genauer, zum glück verzichtete er darauf Harry das Kopftuch abzunehmen.  
„Was wollen sie?!" Fauchte Harry und versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, doch er hatte keine Chance gegen zwei erwachsene Männer. „Was wir wollen?" Frage der eine mit dem hässlichen Gesicht, „wir wollen dich.." Harrys Blut gefror in seinen Adern, die wollen doch nicht etwa…  
„Lassen sie mich los!!" Schrie Harry wie von Sinnen und trat um sich, in der Hoffnung dem Griff doch noch zu entkommen. „Sei still!" Fauchte das Narbengesicht und schlug ihm hart in den Magen, einen Moment sah Harry nur noch Sterne. „HILFEEEEEEEE!!" Schrie Harry wieder, kaum war er wieder Herr seiner Sinne, ein weiterer Schlag in den Magen und er sackte kraftlos in dem Griff der Männer zusammen. „Du bist ja eine richtige Wildkatze!!" Lachte der Mann höhnisch, „du wirst sicher eine menge Gelt einbringen…" ‚Was? Geld? Welches Geld? Die wollen mich doch nicht verkaufen?' Dachte Harry voller Grauen, „niemals!! Das können sie nicht!!" Fauchte Harry und versuchte sich wieder aus dem Griff zu befreien. „Wir können und wir werden." Zischte das Narbengesicht nahe an seinem Ohr, Harry zuckte zurück ‚wann ist dieses Scheusal so nahe gekommen?' Frage er sich erschreckt, „so und damit du uns keine Schwierigkeiten bereitest wirst du das jetzt schön trinken…" Harry versuchte wieder auszubrechen, doch wie die Male zuvor scheiterte auch dieser Versuch.  
„Haltet ihn gut fest…" Meinte das Narbengesicht an die beiden anderen Männer gerichtet, dann hielt er Harrys Nase zu und zwang seinen Mund auf. Harry sträubte sich aus Leibeskräften, doch er hatte schon verloren als es begann. Er schmeckte eine bittere Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund und versuchte automatisch das Zeug wieder auszuspucken, doch das Narbegesicht presste seinen Mund zu, da Harrys Nase immer noch zugehalten wurde musste er schlucken, wollte er nicht ersticken. Kaum hatte er geschluckt wurde sein Kopf freigegeben und Harry fing aus Leibeskräften an zu husten, das Zeug brannte in seinem Hals und trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. „So war doch nicht so schwer…" Meinte der Mann dann höhnisch, doch Harry nahm es schon nicht mehr ganz war – egal was sie ihm da gegeben hatten es wirkte extrem schnell.  
Harry versuchte gegen die Dunkelheit anzukämpfen, welche drohte ihn zu verschlinge, doch er verlor…  
Als er wieder zu sich kam befand er sich in diesem fensterlosen Kerker. Da er seine Brille irgendwo verloren haben musste konnte er nur alles verschwommen wahrnehmen.  
Er hatte schnell bemerkt, dass dieses Gesöff, welches ihm eingeflösst worden war noch, ein paar andere Dinge bewirkt hatte. Zum Beispiel hatte er fast keine Kraft mehr sich zu widersetzen, oder es fiel ihm schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Harry vermutete, dass es ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel war oder eine neue Droge.  
Seitdem war er hier, wie lange konnte er nicht sagen, da ihm alle persönlichen Dinge abgenommen worden waren, so auch seine Uhr. Harry hatte vollkommen sein Zeitgefühl verloren, aber es war ihm eigentlich reichlich egal, was nützte es ihm auch wenn er wusste ob er einen Tag oder eine Woche, gar einen Monat, hier war?  
Er hatte schnell bemerkt wo er hier gelandet war. Aus seinen Beobachtungen zu urteilen befand er sich auf einer Art Sklavenmarkt. Die meisten Leute welche hier her kamen suchten Sklaven für irgendeine Drecksarbeit, meistens für die Stein- oder Kohlegruben. Aber es gab auch solche die suchten sich Sklaven für ihre eigenen, perversen Gelüste, vor diesen fürchtete sich Harry mehr als von der Grubenarbeit.  
Doch bis jetzt hatte er Glück gehabt, keiner schien sich sonderlich für ihn zu interessieren und Harry war das erste Mal froh darüber, dass ihm die Dudleys fast nichts zu Essen gegeben hatten, so war er dürr und abgemagert und hatte keinen besonderen Reiz.  
_  
Harry war in einem Dämmerzustand, schlafen konnte er hier nicht, zu viel Angst hatte er die Wut eines Wärters auf sich zu ziehen, wenn er nicht gleich reagierte.  
„He du!!" Wieder wurde eine Eisenstange gegen die Gitterstäbe geschlagen und Harry schreckte auf, heute war wohl sein Glückstag (wenn überhaupt Tag war). Wieder stand ein Wärter, in Begleitung von einem Hochgewachsenen Mann, vor seiner Zelle. „Aufstehen!" Harry stand gehorsam auf, „und wie ist dieser hier? Entspricht dieser hier ihren Wünschen?" Der Mann schwieg und besah sich Harry genauer, „ein wenig dünn... wie alt ist er?" Die Stimme war tief und kam Harry seltsam bekannt vor. „Wie alt? Oh ich weiß nicht, vielleicht so um die 15" Meinte der Wärter und gestikulierte aufgeregt mit den Händen in der Luft herum, anscheinend hoffte er Harry endlich los zu werden. Harry hingegen freute sich überhaupt nicht, das nackte Grauen hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen und wollte ihn nicht so schnell wieder los lassen.  
„Komm näher." Befahl der Mann nach einer Weile in der er Harry gemustert hatte. Unsicher trag Harry vor, „noch näher…" Harry trat näher, „noch näher…" Harry ging noch einen Schritt vor. Wieder herrschte einen Moment stille, dann: „Wie ist dein Name?" Harry schwieg, verbissen versuchte er einen Namen zu erfinden, doch seine Gedanken bewegten sich so unglaublich schwer. „Ich… ich… mein Name ist… Hell…" Stotterte er dann, einen anderen Name war ihm nicht eingefallen. Ein spöttisches Lachen ertönte, „du glaubst doch nicht im ernst, dass ich dir das glaube?" Harry schüttelte nur kraftlos den Kopf, es hatte doch eh keinen Sinn. „Also wie ist nun dein richtiger Name?" Harry schwieg einfach.  
„Antworte gefälligst!!" Schrie ihn der Wärter an, Harry zuckte wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen. „Nicht doch, nicht doch…" Meinte der Fremde gütig und wieder ertönte ein spöttisches Lachen, „ich nehme ihn…" Harry wurde auf einmal schlecht, er taumelte ein wenig, das war jetzt also das ende… so würde der ‚Junge der Lebt' also enden? Verlassen und vergessen von seinen Freunden in den Händen eines perversen Mannes.  
„Wie viel verlangen sie für ihn?" „50'000" Wieder dieses spöttische Lachen, „sie wollten anscheinend einen Witz machen? Aber ich muss sie enttäuschen, ich fand ihn nicht witzig. Ich biete ihnen 500 das ist mehr als großzügig…" „Aber er ist wesentlich mehr wert… Einmal richtig erzogen und gut genährt bringt er mindestens 2000 wenn nicht mehr!" Widersprach der Wärter aufgebracht. „Dann frage ich mich wieso sie es nicht gemacht haben… ich bleibe bei meinem Gebot, wenn sich nicht einverstanden sind, werde ich mich woanders umsehen." Resignierend seufzte der Wärter und nickte, „gut ich bin einverstanden." „War doch nicht so schwer…" Der Mann wandte sich zum gehen, über die Schulter meinte er dann noch: „Und geben sich ihm das Gegenmittel, ich kann es nicht leiden wenn die Sklaven so gefügig sind. Waschen und neue Kleider gehört natürlich dazu. Ich erwarte ihn in einer halben Stunde."  
„Na dann, Jungchen, komm mit." Damit schloss der Wärter die Kerkertür auf und näherte sich Harry, dieser wich immer mehr zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken zur wand stand. „Na, fuß… Komm zu mir…" Lockte der Wärter spöttisch, als Harry jedoch keine Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen packte der Wärter grob zu und zerrte Harry aus dem Kerker den Gang entlang. Harry wehrte sich so gut er konnte, doch das Mittel wirkte immer noch verdammt gut.  
„Halt still!!" Fauchte der Wärter und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Benommen blieb Harry ruhig und ließ sich in einen hellen Raum ziehen. Kaum war er im Raum wurden ihm die Kleider vom Leib gerissen und seine Handgelenke an die gegenüberliegende Wand gekettet.  
Ängstlich sah Harry über die Schulter zu dem Wärter, da er mit dem Gesicht zur Wand stand und er seine Brille nicht hatte, konnte er nicht wirklich viel erkennen.  
Erschrocken schrie er auf als ihn ein eiskalter Wasserstrahl traf. Das Wasser war so kalt, dass es wie Nadeln in seinen Rücken stach.  
Als dann die dusche beendet war wurde er grob gepackt und abgetrocknet, danach wurde er in ein schlichtes graues Hemd gesteckt, welches so lange war dass es ihm bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel reichte, damit es nicht zu sehr herumschlabberte band der Wärter Harry noch einen Stick um die Hüfte. Was Harry erstaunte war, dass der Wärter sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte und ihm das Kopftuch abgezogen hatte, vielleicht hatte er es einfach nicht gemacht weil er dann noch die Haare hätte waschen müssen.  
„So, und nun steck mal schön die Hände vor…" Meinte der Wärter als er Harry fertig angezogen hatte. Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. Seine Handgelenke wurden gepackt und grob mit einem Seil zusammengebunden, daran war ein längerer Strick befestigt, womit man Harry wahrscheinlich irgendwohin zerren konnte. Als der Wärter den Knoten und den Sitz der Fesseln geprüft hatte meinte er: „Mach jetzt schön den Mund auf. Keine Faxen!" Wieder gehorchte Harry ohne zu widersprechen. Ihm wurde eine bittere Flüssigkeit eingeflösst welche genau so schnell wirkte wie die andere. Harrys Lebensgeister erwachten wieder und sofort war seine alte Sturheit wieder da und er wehrte sich mit Leibeskräften.  
„Hoh hoh!! Du kleine Schlampe halt still!!" Fauchte der Wärter und riss grob an Harrys Fesseln, doch der dachte nicht im Traum daran still zu halten. „Lassen sie mich los!!" Schrie Harry und trat um sich in der Hoffnung den Wärter zu erwischen. ein erneuter Ruck an den Fesseln und Harry taumelte nach vorne.  
So ging das noch eine ganze Weile, Harry sträubte sich mit aller Kraft und riss immer wieder an den Fesseln. Der Wärter zog ihn fluchend und schimpfend den Gang entlang und wieder in irgendein Zimmer. Dort wartete schon sein neuer ‚Herr'. Harrys Wut stieg ins unermessliche, noch immer konnte er den Mann nicht genau erkennen, doch er musste helle Haare haben.  
„Da haben sie sich ja eine richtige Wildkatze angelacht. Wollen sie wirklich nicht, dass er unter das Beruhigungsmittel gestellt wird?" „Nein. Er gefällt mir so viel besser." Der Wärter übergab dem Mann den Strick, „die Bezahlung ist schon abgeschlossen." Damit verließ er den Raum wieder und zog Harry grob hinter sich her.  
„Lasen sie mich los!!" Schrie Harry erneut und versuchtes sich zu befreien, doch das Einzige was er ereichte war, dass er sich seien Handgelenke wund scheuerte. Sein neuer ‚Herr' war anders als der Wärter, nicht so grob, jedenfalls riss er nicht andauernd an dem Strick, er ging einfach eisern weiter. Harry schien es als würde der Mann überhaupt nicht auf ihn achten, so wurde also Harry mitgeschleift und mit jedem Schritt den sie taten wuchs die Angst in Harry.  
Sie mussten mehrere Treppen hinauf und Harry wurde zusehends ruhiger, da ihn das viele zerren und sträuben ziemlich Kraft gekostet hatte.  
„Hast du dich endlich beruhigt?" Fragte der Mann, nachdem Harry schon eine ganze Weile ruhig hinter ihm her getrottet war. „Sie Bastard!!" Fauchte Harry und warf sich nochmals gegen die Fesseln, jedoch erreichte er damit nur, dass der Mann anfing zu lachen. „Ich werde dir schon noch Manieren beibringen…" Damit war das ‚Gespräch' beendet.  
„Wohin bringen sie mich?" Fragte Harry nach einer Weile, „wohin?" Frage der Mann spöttisch nach, „ich bring dich nach…


	2. Grausames

Her also das 2. Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch .

Schreibt mir wie ihrs gefunden habt.

Grausames 

…Malfoy Manor." Harry erstarrte mitten im Schritt. Nun wusste er woher er diese Stimme kannte, sie gehörte zu keinem geringeren als Lucius Malfoy. „Was ist?" Frage Lucius, seine Stimme klang genervt, „sie… sie… sind Lucius Malfoy!" Flüsterte Harry und fiel auf die Knie, dann vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen um die aufkommenden Tränen zu verbergen. „Was ist denn nun schon wieder los?" Nun klang Lucius sichtlich gereizt. „War ja klar, bei meinem Glück musste so etwas ja geschehen… ach hätte mich Voldermort doch umgebracht." Murmelte Harry vor sich her, er bemerkte nicht wie Lucius sein ‚Gespräch' mitverfolgte und erschrocken die Luft einsog.  
Eine Hand unter Harry Kinn ließ ihn erschrocken aufsehen. Lucius war vor ihm in die Hocke gegangen und sah ihn unverwandt an. Dann fasste er mit der anderen Hand nach Harrys Kopfruch, Harry wimmerte und versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, doch Lucius hielt ihn eisern fest.  
Langsam wurde ihm das Kopftuch heruntergezogen und offenbarte die Blitzförmige Narbe welche ihn unmissverständlich als Harry Potter auswies. „Also bist du es wirklich." Lucius Stimme klang beinahe ehrfürchtig, „das scheint wohl mein Glückstag zu sein." Meinte er dann und stand wieder auf, „los aufstehen!" Seine Stimme klang wie üblich kalt und gefühllos. Harry versuchte auf die Füße zu kommen doch er sackte immer wieder zurück auf den Boden, er hatte einfach keine Kraft und den Willen aufzustehen und sich seinem Schicksal zu ergeben.  
Immer noch liefen Tränen seine Wangen hinunter und fielen mit einem leisen ‚pling' auf den steinernen Boden.  
Doch Harry wurde nicht, wie erwartet, einfach an den Fesseln auf die Füße gerissen, nein, er wurde plötzlich hochgehoben und von Lucius getragen. „Du hast schon so viel durchgemacht, hm?" Meinte dieser nahe von seinem Ohr, Harry schauderte unwillkürlich. Er fühlte sich unwohl, doch brachte er nicht die Kraft auf sich zu wehren.  
Harry nahm kaum noch etwas wahr, er hatte sich völlig verausgabt und zahlte nun die Rechnung dafür, noch dazu kam, dass Lucius Nähe nicht wirklich bedrohend auf Harry wirkte, sondern viel mehr beruhigend und einschläfernd.  
So kam es auch, dass Harry gar nicht mehr mitbekam wie sie das unterirdische Gebäude verließen und in eine schwarze Kutsche stiegen, welche sich gleich darauf in Bewegung setzte.

Als Harry das nächste Mal erwachte befand er sich nicht in einem stinkenden, dunklen Kerker sondern in einem großen Bett, welches in einem noch größeren Zimmer stand.  
Verwundert sah er sich um, die Erinnerungen an die letzen Ereignisse waren noch so verschwommen. Doch mit einem Schlag war alles wieder da, wie unter einem elektrischen Stromstoss zuckte er zusammen und sah sich hastig und ängstlich um. ‚Ich muss hier weg!' Fuhr es Harry durch den Kopf und er wollte sogleich sein Gedanke in die Tat umsetzen, doch er wurde schmerzhaft daran gehindert.  
Als er nämlich au dem Bett springen wollte, wurde er ruckartig wieder zurückgerissen, Grund war eine goldene Kette welche sich vom Bettgestell zu seinem Hals wand und dort an einem Halsband befestigt war. Harry zerrte na der Kette doch es half alles nichts, er konnte nicht fliehen.  
Resignierend ließ er sich wieder zurück aufs Bett fallen und schloss traurig die Augen. Egal wie ‚nett' Lucius zu ihm gewesen war, es würde nicht lange so bleiben. ‚Vielleicht hat er ja schon Voldermort benachrichtigt und der wird jetzt gleich kommen und mich töten.' Dachte Harry und er konnte nicht vermeiden, dass ein klein wenig Hoffnung in ihm aufstieg. Egal wie schlimm der Tod war, das Leben hier in Malfoy Manor war tausendmal schlimmer.  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und kein geringerer als Lucius Malfoy betrat das Zimmer. Verängstigt wich Harry soweit zurück wie es die Kette erlaubte.  
„Na endlich wach?" Lucius Stimme klang seltsam weich, Harry konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. „Nun da du wach bist, kannst du ja baden." Lucius kam gefährlich nahe und Harry begann leicht zu zittern, doch ihm wurde nichts getan. Lucius nahm nur die Kette und machte sie vom Bettgestell los, dann zog er sachte daran um Harry anzudeuten ihm zu folgen, unsicher kam Harry dem nach.  
Lucius Verhalten gab Harry Rätsel auf. Er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären wieso ihn dieser Todesser so… nett behandelte.  
„Zieh dich aus." Befahl Lucius dann plötzlich, Harry hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie sie in einem Badezimmer angekommen waren. „Na wird's bald?" Lucius Stimme klang nun gar nicht mehr so nett wie kurz zuvor, ‚also alles doch Fassade! Der will doch irgendetwas von mir!!' Dachte Harry und sah seinen ‚Herren' trotzig an. Er wurde sich NICHT vor ihm entkleiden. „Wenn du glaubst du kannst mich hiermit beeindrucken dann hast du dich geirrt!" Fauchte nun der Hausherr und funkelte ihn aus kalten grauen Augen an. Harry schluckte, war jedoch zu stolz um Kleinbai zu geben. „Wie du willst!" Lucius näherte sich Harry, wobei er die Kette immer schön straff hielt, dann als er nahe genug war riss er ihm einfach kurzerhand die Kleider vom Leibe. Verdutzt stand Harry einige Sekunden einfach nur da, bevor er registrierte was sein Herr gerade getan hatte. Wutentbrannt fing er an diesen anzuschreien und zu verfluchen, doch Lucius ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Geschickt packte er den sich sträubenden Harry und warf ihn in die große Badewanne. Erschrocken schrie dieser auf und schluckte Wasser. Als er wieder auftauchte konnte er gerade noch sehen wie Lucius das Ende der Kette am Rand der Badewanne befestigte und sich dann selbst begann zu entkleiden.  
„Sie wollen doch nicht… ich meine sie…" Harry sah verstört und verängstigt zu dem nun noch halb bekleideten Mann hinauf, „ich will was doch nicht?" „Baden…" „Doch ich hatte eigentlich vor ein Bad zu nehmen, und ehe du fragst, ja mit dir." Ein sadistisches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und Harry musste arg schlucken. Nun war also die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen.  
Lucius entkleidete sich ganz und Harry beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, er konnte den Blick nicht von diesem Körper lassen. Nun noch mehr verstört als vorher wusste Harry überhaupt nicht mehr was jetzt Sache war, doch als Lucius zu ihm ins Wasser stieg, wich er instinktiv zurück. Lucius nahm das mit einem milden Lächeln zur Kenntnis.  
„Hab keine Angst ich werde dir schon nichts tun…" Meinte dieser nachdem Harry immer mehr versuche sich von ihm wegzudrücken. „Ja, sicher!" Meinte Harry sarkastisch, woher er diesen Mut nahm wusste er selbst nicht. „Ein echter Gryffindor…" Spöttelte Lucius und traf dabei Harrys wunden Punkt. „Was wissen sie schon!!" Schrie Harry und stürzte sich auf den blonden Mann, dass sie beide nackt waren und er der Schwächere ignorierte Harry in diesem Moment, zu seinem Leidwesen.  
Lucius hatte nämlich genau diese Reaktion hervorrufen wollen, und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Es kostete ihn nicht einmal große Kraft den Jungen unter sich festzuhalten. Sobald sich Harry auf ihn gestürzt hatte packte Lucius den überraschten Jungen und drehte sich mit ihm um. Im Endeffekt befand sich Harry dann unter dem wesentlich größeren und stärkeren Mann. Überdeutlich spürte Harry den Körper des anderen was Panik in ihm aufsteigen ließ.  
„Gehen sie runter, sofort!! Lassens sie mich los!!!" Schrie Harry aus Leibeskräften doch von Lucius erntete er nur ein mildes Lächeln. „Ich werd dir nichts tun." Versichtete dieser dann und setzte sich langsam auf, Harry mit sich ziehend. Am Ende saß Harry auf Lucius Schoss, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, was Harry überhaupt nicht gefiel.  
„Du bist ja immer noch ganz schmutzig." Meinte Lucius dann und begann Harry sanft mit einem Schwamm den Rücken abzuwaschen. Harry ließ alles über sich ergehen, es half ja doch nichts. Als ihm dann plötzlich eine kalte Flüssigkeit auf den Kopf gegossen wurde fiepte Harry erschrocken und wollte schon wieder abhauen, doch ein Arm um seine Hüfte verhinderte dies. „Jetzt sei doch nicht so schreckhaft!" Meinte Lucius und begann dann Harrys Haare zu waschen. Als er damit fertig war, leerte der Blonde einfach einen Kübel Wasser über Harrys Kopf aus, was diesen schon wieder erschreckte. „Was soll das ganze?! Nehmen sie sich doch einfach das was sie wollen, aber hören sie auf ein Spiel zu spielen!" Knurrte Harry, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Wieder lachte der andere, Harry trieb es zur Weißglut, was bildet der sich ein?! „Ich finde sich zu nehmen was man will ist langweilig und macht keinen Spaß… Und ich bin nun mal ein Spieler von Natur." Harry spürte wieder den Schwamm auf seinem Rücken, doch dieser blieb nicht dort. Langsam ließ Lucius den Schwamm nach vorne wandern und wusch Harrys Brust, damit dieser nicht auf die Idee kam abzuhauen, hatte Lucius einen Arm um Harrys Taille geschlungen.  
‚Wenn das waschen ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter…' Dachte Harry, denn die leichten Kreisbewegungen des Schwammes waren sanft und erzeugten gegen Harrys Willen eine Gänsehaut. Dazu kam, dass Lucius mit dem Schwamm immer tiefer fuhr und Harry begann sich unwohl zu bewegen. Da er sich jedoch immer noch auf Lucius Schoss befand hatte diese Aktion einen ungewollten Effekt, der Blonde ließ plötzlich einen genüsslichen Seufzer von sich hören und Harry hielt erschrocken inne. „Hmm… du kannst ruhig weiter machen, ich habe nichts dagegen." Schnurrte Lucius in Harrys Ohr und nahm wieder die Kreisbewegungen mit dem Schwamm auf, welche er kurzzeitig unterbrochen hatte bei Harrys kleiner Aktion.  
Nun hielt Harry ganz still, er wagte es nicht sich noch einmal zu bewegen, aus Angst den Blonden damit zu erregen.  
Lucius hingegen brauchte nicht einmal eine Stimulation, denn alleine der Gedanke was er alles mit Harry anstellen könnte erregte ihn. Harry bemerkte dies auch, denn er konnte deutlich die Erektion von Lucius an seinem Po spüren. Unruhig und ängstlich begann er wieder leicht zu zittern, das blieb von seinem neuen Herren nicht unbemerkt denn Lucius wisperte: „Schh… Es wird dir gefallen…" Das glaubte Harry zwar weniger, doch er hoffte wenigstens, das Lucius sanft war.  
Mittlerweile war Lucius bei Harry Lenden angelangt und begann ihn nun dort ausführlich zu ‚waschen'. Harry wurde bei diese Behandlung unwillkürlich rot und versuchte sich aus dieser Situation zu befreien, doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne Lucius gemacht, dieser packte nämlich Harrys Handgelenke und band diese sorgfältig mit einem weichen Lederband zusammen, danach zog er Harrys Handgelenkte nach vorne und befestigte die Fesseln am Rand der Badewanne. Harry saß nun also leicht nach vorne gebeugt, die Arme durchgestreckt, auf Lucius Schoss, Fazit er war diesem Mann völlig ausgeliefert.  
Lucius war mit der Situation sichtlich zufrieden denn er nahm seine vorhergehende Tätigkeit wieder auf, nur dieses mal ließ er den Schwamm weg.  
Harry wurde noch röter, als er die Hand des Mannes auf seiner empfindlichsten Stelle spürte. „Lassen sie das…" Fauchte Harry, was sich beinahe in ein Stöhnen gewandelt hatte, den Lucius hatte begonnen ihn richtig zu massieren. „Sie… hu… Mistkerl… ha… macht sie …gnn… das…hnn… an?" Harry keuchte immer lauter, er war schon so fest erregt, dass es schon anfing zu schmerzen. Lucius flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Hmm, ja so etwas erregt mich… und dich auch, nicht wahr?" Da war sie wieder, diese spöttische Stimme, in Harry stieg wieder Hass auf und er Knurrte unwillkürlich, „meine kleine Wildkatze…" Lucius hatte nun begonnen in einem langsamen Takt Harrys Erektion hinauf und hinab zu streichen.  
Harry dachte noch verrückt zu werden, einerseits hasste er sich dafür, dass sein Körper ihn so verriet, andererseits genoss er es und wollte mehr von diesen Berührungen. Immer intensiver wurden die Bewegungen und Harry begann sich der Hand ungewollt entgegen zu heben, was Lucius mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm.  
Harry dachte jeden Moment zu verglühen, auch das Wasser, welches schon merklich abgekühlt war, konnte seine heiße Haut nicht kühlen. Plötzlich begann sich alles in Harry zusammenzuziehen und er dachte schon er würde nun endlich erlöst, doch Lucius hatte anderes vor. Schnell nahm er die Hand von Harrys Glied und wartete auf dessen Reaktion, dies blieb eine ganze Weile lang aus, da Harry erst wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit finden musste, doch dann: „Was sollte das?" Entfuhr es Harry, in seien Lenden verspürte er ein unangenehmes, fast schmerzendes Gefühl. „Ich wüsste nicht wieso ich dich belohnen sollte. Bis jetzt warst du nur frech und vorlaut. – Ich würde jedoch weiter machen wenn du mich darum bittest…" Harry konnte Lucius dreckiges Grinsen förmlich auf seinem Rücken spüren welches sich bei diesen Worten auf sein Gesicht geschlichen hatte, „niemals!" Fauchte Harry wütend, nein soweit würde er sich nicht erniedrigen lassen. Lucius hatte mit einer solchen Antwort gerechnet, denn seine einzige Reaktion darauf bestand in einem leisen Lachen und der wieder Aufnahme seiner vorhergehenden Tätigkeit, Harrys Glied zu massieren.  
Harry verstand nicht was dass alles sollte, zuerst wollte Lucius das er ihn hierum bittet und dann machte er doch weiter. Doch diese Gedanken wurden plötzlich unwichtig, denn wieder machte sich sein baldiger Orgasmus bemerkbar, doch wie schon zuvor hörte Lucius wieder auf und wartete darauf das Harry sich weitgehend gefangen hatte, dann begann er wieder Harry zu massieren.  
Dieses Spiel machte Lucius noch ungefähr fünfmal, dann fragte er wieder: „Und wie steht es jetzt?" Harry war versucht nachzugeben, doch wieder war sein Stolz stärker und er zischte: „Nein, niemals!!" Lucius seufzte und meinte: „Sturkopf, aber sie selbst was du davon hast!" Damit erhob er sich au dem mittlerweile kühlen Wasser und trocknete sich ab.  
„Damit dir nicht kalt wird…" Meinte Lucius als er fertig war mit anziehen und ließ heißes Wasser in die Badewanne fließen. Harry hatte nur ein böses Knurren für ihn übrig. Als das Badewasser wieder auf einer angenehmen, wenn nicht gar heißen Temperatur war stellte Lucius den Hahn wieder ab. Danach band er Harry Fußgelenke noch so, dass dieser in einer knienden Haltung im Wasser saß. „Und was erhoffen sie sich davon?" „Nicht so ungeduldig… Ich bin noch nicht fertig." Lucius drückte einen Knopf welcher sich auf dem Beckenrand befand und mehrere feine Düsen begannen das Wasser zu bewegen. Erschrocken fuhr Harry hoch, doch er konnte dem Strahl, welcher sanft über seine Erektion strich, nicht entgehen. „Sie Mistkerl!!" Schrie Harry dem Blonden nach, welcher lachend das Badezimmer verließ.  
Nun saß er also im warmem Wasser, fest gekettet und erregt. Harry hasste seinen Körper für diesen Verrat und wenn er schon dabei war hasste er gleich auch noch diesen arroganten Bastard von einem Malfoy, wie konnte der es wagen?!  
Doch diese feine Massage zeigte nach und nach ihre Wirkung. Dadurch das Harry schon vorher vollkommen erregt war und nun diese feine Bewegungen um sein Glied trieben ihn beinahe in den Wahnsinn. Harrys Körper begann unkontrolliert zu zucken doch die ersehnte Erlösung blieb aus. Er stöhnte immer lauter und bemerkte durch seine völlige Erregung nicht einmal wie Lucius wieder ins Badezimmer trat und ihn gierig betrachtete.  
Langsam begann sich wieder alles in Harry zusammen zu ziehen und er hoffte dieses Mal seine Erlösung zu bekommen, doch er wurde wieder enttäuscht. Lucius hatte bemerkt wie weit Harry schon war und die Düsen abgestellt. Frustriert stöhnte Harry auf, „na… gefällt es dir denn nicht?" Fragte Lucius süßlich, Harry hatte keine Kraft mehr, er wollte endlich seine Erlösung und so murmelte er: „Bitte, ich kann nicht mehr…" Lucius war überrascht, dass Harry jetzt schon aufgab doch andererseits…  
Geschickt ließ er seine Hand zu Harrys Erektion wandern und begann diese auch gleich zu verwöhnen. Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry spürte schon die Vorboten seines Orgasmus, doch er hätte sich nie träumen lassen wie unglaublich stark so ein Orgasmus sein konnte. Harry schrie auf und drückte das Rückrad in völliger Extasse durch, sein ganzer Körper wurde von einem unglaublichen Gefühl überrollt und er schien zu explodieren. Erschöpft sank er danach in sich zusammen, wurde jedoch von Lucius aufgefangen und losgebunden. Da er immer noch unter den nachwehen seinen Orgasmus stand wehrte Harry sich nicht als Lucius ihn auf die Arme hob und ihn ins Schlafzimmer zurück trug.  
„Und hat es dir gefallen?" Fragte Lucius, doch Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe darauf zu antworten.  
Das letzte was er wahrnahm bevor er ins Land der Träume abdriftete war das Klicken einer Kette welche wieder am Bettgestell befestigt wurde.  
Er war trotz allem nur ein Sklave…  
Harry schlief tief und fest, doch mitten in der Nacht wurde er unsanft geweckt. Müde und verwirrt öffnete er die Augen und blickte geradewegs in zwei sturmgraue. „Los lange genug geschlafen…" Lucius Stimme klang drängend und Harry begriff im ersten Moment nicht was dieser meinte, doch als ihm die Erkenntnis kam wich er erschrocken und verängstigt vor dem anderen Mann zurück.  
„Was ist nun schon wieder los? Es hat dir doch letztens gefallen, nicht? Also, jetzt will ich einen Gegenleistung." Lucius hatte nicht besonders viel Lust darauf zu warten bis Harry handzahm wurde, und seine Erregung machte es ihm auch nicht viel einfacher. Entschlossen riss der Blonde an der Kette welche immer noch Harry ans Bett fesselte und beförderte den Jungen somit in seine Reichweite. Grob packte er diesen und zwang ihn unter sich.  
„Ich verlang auch nicht zu viel…" Meinte Lucius milder, als er sah wie verschreckt und ängstlich Harry war. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er sich umgedreht so dass Harry nun auf ihm lag. Verwundert darüber sah Harry in die Augen seines Gegenübers. „Na wird's bald? Oder soll ich andere Seiten aufziehen?" Harry hatte sich schon beinahe an die extremen Stimmungsschwankungen gewöhnt, doch was er jetzt machen sollte war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel. „Bist du so naiv oder tust du nur so? Na mach schon…" Jetzt dämmerte es Harry langsam, er sollte das gleiche machen wie Lucius bei ihm. Unsicher begann er an Lucius Körper hinab zu gleiten doch er wurde durch die Kette gestoppt. Der Blonde seufzte genervt und setzte sich hin, die Beine gespreizt. Unsicher nahm Harry dazwischen platzt und wollte schon seine Hand um das aufgerichtete Glied von Lucius legen als er wiederum gestoppt wurde. Verwundert sah er auf, direkt in ein dreckiges Grinsen, „nicht doch nicht doch… Hab ich dir eigentlich schon einmal gesagt das ich französisch sehr schön finde?" Harry schluckte, der wollte doch nicht etwa? „Nun wird's bald?" Doch der wollte. Als Harry jedoch immer noch keine Anstalten machte der Aufforderung nach zu kommen packte Lucius Harrys Kopf und drückte ihn hinab zu seinem ‚Problem'. Nun hatte Harry keine andere Wahl, widerwillig nahm er das Glied in den Mund, es schmeckte bitter und ihm wurde leicht schlecht. „Sehr schön und jetzt brav saugen." Harry machte wie ihm geheißen, alsbald begann Lucius in seinen Mund zu stoßen und laut zu stöhnen, ihm schien es zu gefallen, doch Harry fand es immer noch ekelerregend.  
Als Harry merkte, dass Lucius bald kommen würde wolle er sich zurückziehen, doch Lucius Hände drückten ihn nur noch fester in seinen Schoss. „Mach Schluckbewegungen." Wies der Blonde Harry an, dieser gehorchte.  
Lucius stöhnte noch einmal kehlig auf bevor er sich in Harry Mund ergoss. „Brav schlucken, hörst du." Harry hörte und er gehorchte, obwohl es ekelhaft war und ihm grauenhaft schlecht wurde. „Das hast du brav gemacht. Morgen bekommst du deine Belohnung…" Murmelte Lucius und küsste Harry sanft auf den Mund. Ihr erster Kuss, wie Harry feststellte. Als er die Zunge des Anderen auf seine Lippen spürte, um einlaß heischend, kam er dieser Bitte nach, doch er erwiderte den Kuss nicht. Seufzend ließ Lucius schliesslich von ihm ab und sah stattdessen in Harrys matte Augen. „Was ist denn? Was er so schlimm?" Fragte er und seine Stimme klang seltsam weich und beruhigend. Harry konnte nicht anders, er fing an zu schluchzen, dicke, silbrig schimmernde Tränen rannen ihm übers Geicht. Wieder seufzte Lucius und er hoffte, dass Harry nicht zu sehr verschreckt war.  
Zärtlich nahm er den Kleineren in die Arme und wiegte ihn sanft hin und her. Es schien Wirkung zu zeigen, denn Harry beruhigte sich nach und nach, bis er in den Armen des anderen einschlief.  
Lucius musste lächeln als er in Harry entspannte Züge sah, wirklich dieser Junge war etwas Besonderes und hatte es nicht verdient so zu leiden. Ja, Lucius hatte nicht vor Harry zu foltern und zu demütigen doch es musste ein klares Machtverhältnis herstellen und dies ging nun mal nicht anders. Harry würde es am Anfang sicherlich nicht leicht haben, denn er musste erst Lucius als seinen Herren anerkennen und lernen ihn zu respektieren (was bei diesem Dickkopf ziemlich schwer werden dürfte).  
Langsam ließ er sich zurück gleiten und folgte Harry ins Land der Träume.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte wusste er zuerst nicht wo er sich befand, verschlafen sah er sich in dem großen Zimmer um welches ganz in Grün gehalten war. ‚Moment… Grün? Slytherin!! Malfoy!! LUCIUS!!' Mit einem Schlag war Harry wacht und sprang hektisch auf, wurde jedoch unsanft an seinem Halsband zurück aufs Bett gerissen. Sich den schmerzenden Hals reibend sah sich Harry abermals um, nun aber auf der suche nach seinem Peiniger, doch dieser war nirgends zu sehen, erleichtert atmete er aus und versuchte sich von seinen Fesseln zu befreien. „Willst du schon gehen?" Fragte eine amüsierte Stimme aus Richtung Tür, erschreckt sah Harry auf und wurde rot als er den anderen Mann sah, dieser hatte nämlich nur ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und dieses hing ziemlich locker.  
„Na, na, wer wird denn gleich rot?" Fragte Lucius spöttisch und kam langsam näher. In Harry stieg Unbehagen auf, hatte Lucius gestern Nacht nicht von einer ‚Belohnung' gesprochen?  
„Ich glaube du hast Hunger, oder?" Der Blonde stand jetzt direkt vor dem Bett und betrachtete den ängstlichen Jungen darauf, „aber zuerst ziehst du dir was an." Entschied er nach einer Weile des Schweigens. Harry atmete unterdessen erleichtert aus, also würde er vorerst noch heil davon kommen. Lucius hatte ein hinterhältiges Lächeln aufgesetzt, nein so leicht würde er Harry nicht davon kommen lassen. Misstrauisch beobachtete Harry seinen Gegenüber welcher gerade zu einem Wandschrank ging und dort irgend etwas heraus holte, dann kam Lucius wieder zurück, versteckte aber das gerade geholte hinter seinem Rücken.  
Ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend sagte Harry dass er sich zu früh gefreut hatte, doch was half es jetzt noch?  
„So mein kleiner Sklave, damit du auch deinem Stand entsprechend gekleidet bis…" Lucius legte einen kurzen Lendenschurz vor Harry aufs Bett und betrachtete belustigt dessen Mienenspiel, welches sich von entsetz zu beschämt und dann in Wut wandelte, doch Harry entgegnete nichts. „Und hier noch ein kleines Spielzeug…" Das Grinsen von Lucius nahm beängstigende Dimensionen an und Harrys Magen zog sich unwillkürlich zusammen. Der Blonde hielt einen kleinen, schlanken Vibrator in die Höhe und Harry wich schlagartig alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Das konnte doch nicht sein ernst sein?  
„So und jetzt halt schön still…" Lucius war aufs Bett gestiegen und krabbelte auf Harry zu welcher sich verängstigt versuchte außer Reichweite zu bringen, was jedoch durch die Kette verhindert wurde.  
Sanft packte Lucius den Jungen als er in Reichweite war und zog ihn zu sich hin, „wenn du still hältst wird's nicht all zu sehr wehtun." Versicherte der Blonde mit beruhigender Stimme, doch Harry wand sich immer noch unter ihm und versuchte krampfhaft loszukommen.  
Nachdem einige Minuten verstrichen warnen und Harry immer noch nicht aufgegeben hatte riss Lucius der Geduldsfaden, er hatte ihn ja gewarnt. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er den Jungen unter sich auf den Bauch gedreht und packte dessen Hüfte und hob sie grob ein Stück in die Höhe. Harry wimmerte verängstigt und in seinen Augen begannen sich Tränen zu sammeln. Doch Lucius ging darauf nicht ein, wenn Harry meinte er müsse sich gegen alles zur wehr setzen, bitte, aber dann sollte er selbst sehen was er davon hatte.  
Lucius griff neben sich zum Nachtschränkchen und entnahm diesem eine schriftlose, weiße Tube. Mit einer Hand öffnete er diese, mit der anderen hielt er immer noch Harry Hüfte. Als er die Tube endlich offen hatte drückte er eine großzügige Menge auf Harry Hintern, dieser Fiepte erschrocken und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch der Griff war zu stark, resignierend wartet er auf das Kommende.  
Lucius verstrich die kühle Masse auf Harrys Po und begann vorsichtig sich der Rosette zu nähern, er wollte den Jungen nicht mehr erschrecken als unbedingt nötig. Als er dann an seinem Ziel angelangt war begann er den Muskelring ausgiebig mit Vaseline einzureiben, und dann vorsichtig mit einem Finger in den jungen Körper einzudringen. Erschreckt zuckte Harry zusammen und verkrampfte sich augenblicklich, „schhh… entspann dich doch endlich, dann wird es fast nicht schmerzen." Murmelte Lucius nahe an Harry Ohr, doch als der Junge nach einer Weile immer noch nicht entspannter war hörte er auf Harry zärtlich vorzubereiten zu wollen und zog seinen Finger zurück, Harry seufzte erleichtert auf, verspannte sich aber augenblicklich wieder als er einen kalten Gegenstand an seinem Eingang spürte.  
Vorsicht doch keinesfalls zärtlich führte Lucius den Vibrator ein und achtete nicht auf Harry schluchzen und flehen damit aufzuhören. Lucius hatte ihn gewarnt, doch wenn dieser sture Bengel auf nichts hören wollte, müsste er damit selbst klar kommen. Als der Vibrator ganz in Harry versenkt war und nur noch die dünne Rückholschnur zu sehen war und eine kleiner Ring woran man etwa befestigen konnte ließ Lucius von dem mittlerweile völlig aufgelösten Harry ab. Doch nur um wenig später eine feine Kette an dem Ring zu befestigen, diese Kette war Ypsilonförmig und wurde im Mittelpunkt des Y am Ring befestigt die anderen Kettchen wurden jeweils zwischen den Beinen und um die Hüfte herum gelegt, so dass sie sich vorne am Bauch wieder trafen, dort wurden sie eingehackt und mit einem kleinen Schlösschen befestigt. Der Zweck des Ganzen war, dass Harry sich so nicht von seinem unerwünschten ‚Spielzeug' befreien konnte. Zufrieden mit seinem Werk stand Lucius auf und begab sich abermals zum Kleiderschrank, nun aber um sich selbst anzukleiden.  
Harry saß währenddessen wie erstarrt auf dem Bett und versuchte zuerst die Schmerzen und dann das ungewohnte Gefühl zu vertreiben, doch es wollte nicht so recht gelingen.  
„Na los, wird's bald? Zieh dich an oder hast du keinen Hunger?" Langsam setzte sich Harry auf, er wollte den Blonden nicht unnötig reizen, doch der Schmerz welcher sich daraufhin bemerkbar machte ließ ihn bepeinigt aufstöhnen.  
Lucius seufzte und kam langsam näher, Harry sah ihn unterdessen mit geröteten Augen an. „Ich helfe dir, doch sei dir sicher, wenn das immer so ist, dann ziehe ich andere Seiten auf – und die sind bei weitem unangenehmer als das." Harry nickte daraufhin nur und ließ sich ankleiden, viel war es ja nicht, gerade einmal ein einfacher Lendenschurz, Unterwäsche gab es nicht.  
Als Lucius dann fertig war nahm er wieder die Kette welche an Harry Halsband führte und machte sie vom Bettgestell ab, dann zog er leicht daran um Harry zu zeigen, dass er mitkommen sollte. Vorsichtig setzte sich dieser auf und erhob sich dann langsam, es schmerzte zwar immer noch, jedoch war auch ein anderes, schöneres Gefühl hinzugetreten, was Harry ein wenig verwirrte.  
Als Harry endlich stand zog ihn Lucius mit Hilfe der Kette zur Tür und durch diese hindurch auf einen langen, verlassen wirkenden Gang.  
„Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?" Fragte Harry vorsichtig, er wollte auf gar keinen Fall Lucius Zorn auf sich ziehen, dieser antwortete gutmütig: „Hier sind wir in Malfoy Manor, was ich dir jedoch schon einmal gesagt hatte." „Was ist mit ihrer Frau?" Frage Harry weiter, „Narzissa? Die ist schon lange nicht mehr hier. Wir haben uns geschieden, sie war auch wirklich unausstehlich."  
Doch bevor Harry weiter fragen konnte betraten sie einen Raum welcher einen riesigen Tisch in der Mitte hatte, welcher übersäht war mit Köstlichkeiten.  
Lucius zog Harry zielstrebig auf einen Stuhl zu und setzte sich, dann wies er Harry an sich auf seinen Schoss zu setzten, zögernd kam Harry der Aufforderung nach. „So und nun bedien dich…" Meinte der Blonde und wies auf den überladenen Tisch, zögernd griff Harry zu, aß jedoch langsam und behielt den Mann hinter sich genau im Auge, dadurch übersah er jedoch die kleine Fernbedienung welche auf dem Tisch lag und deren Bedeutung Harry noch früh genug kennen lernen sollte.  
Lucius selbst aß nichts, er begnügte sich damit Harry zuzusehen und sich in Gedanken allerlei Dinge mit diesem auszudenken.  
Harry unterdessen wurde immer unruhiger, was nicht alleine an dem Blonden lag, sondern auch an dem Vibrator welcher unangenehm drückte und in unregelmäßigen Abständen heiße Schauer durch seinen Körper jagte.  
„Hier." Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf als Lucius ihm ein Glas Rotwein vors Gesicht hielt. „Nein danke, ich trinke keinen Alkohol." „Das war keine Bitte – trink!!" Harry wollte es nicht riskieren Lucius zu verstimmen und so nahm er das Rotweinglas und trank vorsichtig einen Schluck, es schmeckte nicht einmal so schlimm, vielleicht ein wenig bitter, aber ansonsten recht gut. Mutiger nahm er noch einen Schluck, Harry entging dadurch aber das zufriedene Grinsen von Lucius. In dem Glas befand sich nicht nur Rotwein, sondern auch ein Aphrodisiakum welches schnell zu wirken anfing.  
Als Harry das Rotweinglas absetzte nachdem er die Hälfte getrunken hatte, bemerkte er bereits eine seltsame Hitze in seinen Lenden, doch beachtete er dies nicht weiter.  
„Was hältst du eigentlich von einem kleinen Zeitvertreib?" Fragte Lucius unvermittelt und griff zu der kleinen Fernbedienung, welche auf dem Tisch lag.  
Harry beobachtete das Ganze misstrauisch, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Die Hitze in seiner Lendengegend war stärker geworden und er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis kalt zu duschen oder sich sonst wie Erleichterung zu verschaffen.  
„Ich glaube es wird dir gefallen." „Sie glauben?" „Nun sicher bin ich mir nicht… aber ich werde es ja gleich erfahren." Meinte Lucius und drückte auf einen Knopf auf der Fernbedienung. Unterdrückt stöhnte Harry auf, der Vibrator hatte angefangen zu vibrieren und eine Welle der Erregung durchflutete sein Körper. „Sie dreckiger Bastard!" Fauchte Harry, musste jedoch gleich wieder stöhnen, da Lucius den Regler der Vibration höher stellte.  
Genüsslich betrachtete Lucius das Spiel welches sich ihm bot.  
Harry versuchte immer wieder das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken und sich gegen die kommende Extasse zu wehren, doch wirklich eine Chance hatte er nicht.  
„Und gefällt es dir?" Meinte der Blonde süßlich und schob den Regler erneut ein wenig höher, „nicht… ghnn… im… ahh… geringsten…aahhh…" Lucius hatte die Vibration wiederum verstärkt und drehte den jüngeren auf seinem Schoss um, sodass Harry ihm ins Gesicht blicken konnte. „Ich will doch nicht den Moment verpassen indem du kommst!" Erklärte er sein Handeln und drückte Harry rücklings auf den Tisch.  
Harry konnte sich nicht mehr zur wehr setzten, zu stark war die Erregung schon um sich Lucius zu widersetzen. Dieser hatte sich über den erregten Jungen gebeugt und betrachtete dessen Gesicht einen Moment lang, bevor er sich vorbeugte und Harry auf den Mund küsste. Das Aphrodisiakum bewirkte, dass sich Harry nicht wirklich unwohl fühlte unter den Berührungen des andere Mannes und so erwiderte er den Kuss hungrig.  
Lucius schob den Regler nochmals ein wenig höher um Harry endgültig über die Klippe zu stoßen. Dieser kam mit einem erstickten Schrei, doch Lucius stellte den Vibrator nicht ab, nein er wartete bis Harry wieder vollkommen erregt war und drehte dann die Vibration auf ein leichtes vibrieren zurück.  
„Was…?" Verwundert sah Harry seinen Gegenüber an, „und hat es dir gefallen?" „Sie wollen darauf nicht wirklich eine Antwort?" Meinte Harry böse, Lucius lachte und zog den Jungen mit sich in die Höhe.  
„Du solltest dich jetzt ausruhen…" Meinte Lucius gütig und hob Harry auf seine Arme, „dann erklären sie mir mal wie ich mich ausruhen soll, wenn ich ein… ein… im Hintern hab!" Fauchte Harry den Mann böse an, „du meinst nicht zufällig den Vibrator? Und wie du dich entspannst ist mir egal, ich will nur eine Zeit meine Ruhe haben und damit du nicht weglaufen kannst…" Sie hatten unterdessen einen weiteren Raum betreten, jedoch nicht das Schlafzimmer, wie Harry angenommen hatte.  
Der Raum war eigentlich ziemlich schlicht, es gab nur sehr wenig Möbel, darunter eine Couch, ein Schreibtisch und einen wuchtigen Eichenschrank. Auf dem Boden waren teuer wirkende Teppiche ausgelegt und machten den Raum im großen und ganzen gemütlich, an einer Fond befanden sich hohe Fenster, welche vom Boden bis zu Decke reichten und mit purpurnen Vorhängen verhangen waren.  
Lucius ging zu einer Ecke des Raumes in der mehrere flauschige Tücher lagen, welche alle eine Art Nest bildeten, dort wurde Harry abgesetzt und die Kette an seinem Hals wurde in einem Hacken in der Wand befestigt. „So ich hoffe du kannst dich hier ein wenig ausruhen…" Lächelte Lucius und begab sich zur Tür, „he!! Was fällt ihnen ein mich wie ein Hund zu behandeln?!" Rief Harry empört, „ich könnte dich auch wie ein Hauself behandeln also sei still und genieße meine Güte. Ich werde bis am Abend spätestens wieder hier sein" Damit viel die Tür hinter dem blonden Mann ins Schloss, Harry vernahm noch das Geräusch eines Schlüssel welcher im Schloss gedreht und dann abgezogen wurde.  
„Genieße meine Güte!!" Äffte Harry Lucius nach und versuchte eine einigermaßen bequeme Position zu finden, was nicht wirklich einfach war, wegen dem Vibrator, welcher nach wie vor leicht vibrierte und Harry schaudern ließ. Und das Aphrodisiakum half auch nicht unbedingt zur Besserung.  
„So ein Mist!" Fluchte Harry als seine Erektion begann sich schmerzlich bemerkbar zu machen. Doch Harrys Stolz war zu groß um sich selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen. So legte er sich schlussendlich auf die Seite, die Beine leicht angezogen und versuchte den unangenehmen Druck in seinen Lenden und das stete Vibrieren in seinem Hintern zu verdrängen.

Als nach einiger zeit aber immer noch nicht eine Besserung eingetreten war, sondern im Gegenteil noch schlimmer geworden war, konnte Harry nicht mehr anders. Vorsichtig liess er die Hände seinen entblößten Oberkörper hinabwandern und dann unter den Lendenschurz zu schlüpfen. Sachte streichelte er seien Erregung, es war nicht das erste Mals, dass er sich selbst befriedigte, doch in solch einer Situation war er bisher noch nie gewesen.  
Er verstärkte den Druck um sein Glied und biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht zu stöhnen, es war ihm schon genug peinlich. Als er merkte wie er immer näher seinem Orgasmus kam erhöhte er das Tempo mit dem er sein Glied pumpte. Doch kurz vor der Erlösung hörte Harry wie aus lauter Ferne das Geräusch eines Schlüssels welcher im Schloss gedreht wurde, schnell liess Harry von sich ab und rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen.  
Verwundert blickte er zur Tür, Lucius konnte er nicht sein, denn dieser hatte gesagt er wäre bis am Abend fort, doch wer konnte es dann sein?  
Eine schlanke Gestalt trat ein, Harry konnte sie nicht richtig erkennen, da er immer noch keine Brille hatte.  
„Na Potti vermisst?" Meinte eine Harry sehr gut bekannte Stimme, ‚Draco!!' Dachte Harry entsetzt, ‚wie erniedrigend…' beschämt wandte er den Blick ab und versuchte die aufkommende Röte zu unterdrücken.  
„Na Potti, schämst du dich? Aber das musst du doch nicht, ist doch ganz natürlich." Spöttelte Draco und kam auf Harry zu. „Was willst du? Mich erniedrigen? Dann bitte, tu was du nicht lassen kannst…" Entgegnete Harry und sah zu Draco auf, jener hatte ein gemeines Grinsen aufgesetzt und entgegnete: „Was ich will? Nun, ich will meine Spaß zusammen mit dir." Damit ging er auf die Knie und betrachtete den anderen Jungen.  
„Was hat den Vater alles Schönes mit dir gemacht?" Meinte er nach einer Weile, „ich hoffe doch er ist dir nicht zu nahe gekommen." Dabei lachte er dreckig, „verschwinde!" Fauchte Harry und die altbekannte Angst stieg in Harry wieder hoch, was wenn Draco dort weitermachen würde wo sein Vater aufgehört hatte?  
„Mein Vater hat mir gesagt ich soll mich um dich kümmern…" Meinte Draco und beugte sich zu Harry runter um ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss zu geben. Harry schreckte zurück und wolle schon aufspringen, doch Draco packte ihn grob und zwang ihn unter sich. Harry starrte seinen Gegenüber verängstigt an, nicht in der Lage sich zur wehr zu setzen.  
„Nicht doch, nicht doch." Meinte Draco beruhigend und liess seine Hände Harrys Körper hinabwandern, bei dem Lendenschurz stoppten er und entfernte ihn dann. „Was hast du vor?" Murmelte Harry, mittlerweile zitterte er am ganzen Körper, nicht vor Erregung sondern vor Angst.  
„Ich werde dir nicht wehtun, ich versprech's…" Flüsterte Draco und stand auf, nur um sich seiner Hose zu entledigen, Harry konnte deutlich die Erregung des Anderen sehen und dies bereitete ihm doppelt Unbehagen. Als Draco seine Unterhose ebenfalls ausgezogen hatte liess er sich wieder auf Harry nieder.  
„Bitte nicht…" Murmelte Harry immer wieder und stumme Tränen liefen ihm über die Wange, doch wurden sie sogleich von einer weichen Zunge fortgeleckt. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben Harry…" Murmele Draco beruhigend, bevor er leicht sein Becken hob und sich auf Harry Erektion herabsinken ließ. Erschrocken riss Harry die Augen weit auf, als er spürte wie sich Dracos Enge um ihn schloss. „NEIN!!" Schrie Harry auf als Draco sich langsam begann zu bewegen.  
Harry konnte es nicht fassen, er wurde soeben von Draco Malfoy geritten!! Dieser hatte in voller Extasse den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und stöhnte laut bei jedem neuen Stoss.  
Harry konnte sich nicht mehr gegen das unglaubliche Gefühl wehren, dass ihn drohte zu überrollen. Er verlor sich in der Extasse und Dracos Stöhnen, er bemerkte nicht einmal wie er die Hände um Dracos Hüfte schlang und laut Stöhnte.  
Als Draco dann seinen Orgasmus ereilte und sich seine Muskeln ruckartig zusammen zogen und Harry somit vollkommen eingekerkert war kam auch er mit einem lauten Schrei.  
„Und hat es dir gefallen?" Murmelte Draco erschöpft, „nicht im geringsten." War die Antwort, „das hat sich aber anders angehört…" Stichelte der Slytherin weiter, „was weißt du schon?! Dir hat es womöglich gefallen, doch ich wurde dazu gezwungen!!" Schrie Harry und richtete sich ruckartig auf sodass Draco von seinem Schoss viel. „Ich hasse dich!! Ich hasse dich und deinen perversen Vater!! Hättet ihr mich doch nur umgebracht!!" Schrie Harry den verdutzten Draco an, Tränen der Verzweiflung, der Wut und der Scham rannen über Harry Wangen.  
„Hei, dass wollte ich nicht…" Murmelte Draco entschuldigend und griff nach dem verängstigten Jungen, sachte zog er ihn zu sich. „Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, Harry, glaub mir…" Murmelte er in Harrys Ohr und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Aber du lässt mir keine andere Wahl." Meinte Draco dann traurig, verwundert blickte Harry auf, „wie meinst du das?" Fragte er nach einer Weile, „so wie ich es sage. Es könnte hier alles viel einfacher für dich sein, aber dein Dickkopf verhindert alles… wenn du doch nur einsehen würdest, dass du jetzt ein Liebessklave bist und du nun mal uns zu diensten zu sein hast, dann würde vieles schöner für dich werden." „Das werd ich niemals!! Und jetzt verschwinde!" Fauchte Harry und riss sich aus der Umarmung los. Traurig stand Draco auf, sammelte seine Sachen ein und verschwand dann aus dem Raum ohne auch nur noch ein Wort gesagt zu haben. ‚So ist dass also, sie wollen mich brechen!!' Dachte Harry böse, ‚darauf können sie lange warten!'  
Harry legte sich wieder zurück und deckte sich mir einem der Tücher zu, das sanfte Vibrieren war zwar immer noch lästig doch dagegen konnte er nichts machen.  
Die Zeit verging quälend langsam für Harry und der Vibrator schaffte auch keine Linderung.  
Unruhig wälzte sich Harry auf den Tüchern, er war schon wieder erregt. „Dieser Bastard von einem Malfoy!!" Fauchte Harry wütend als er abermals seine Hände um die Erregung schloss und anfing sich selbst Linderung zu verschaffen.  
Doch bevor er seinen Höhepunkt erreichen konnte wurde die Tür aufgerissen und kein geringerer als Mr. Lucius Malfoy trat in den Raum.  
Verdutzt sah Harry zu dem Mann und dann zum Fenster, es war bereits Dunkel, also war die Zeit doch schneller vergangen als ihm vorgekommen war.  
„Na, na!! Wer will denn seine Hände schmutzig machen?" Meinte Lucius tadelnd und hob den Zeigefinger mahnend.  
Schnellen Schrittes war der blonde Mann bei Harry und hatte seine Hände gepackt und über seinem Kopf gedrückt. Dann nahm er ein dünnes Seil und band Harry Handgelenke zusammen, danach befestigte er das Seil irgendwo über Harrys Kopf. „Was soll das?!" Fauchte Harry und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch das einzige was er damit erreihte war, dass er sich die Handgelenke blutig riss.  
„Ich will nur verhindern, dass du dir selbst Abhilfe schaffst." Meinte Lucius süßlich und ließ sich neben Harry auf den Boden gleiten. Anscheinend interessiert besah er sich Harrys Körper, seinen Blicken folgten die Hände. Hauchzart wanderten sei über den nackten Körper. „War mein Sohn eigentlich bei dir?" Fragte Lucius nach einer Weile im Plauderton, unterbrach aber nicht die Wanderung seiner Hände auf Harrys Körper. „Ja!" Presste der Gryffindor hervor, „und hat es dir gefallen?" „Nicht im geringsten!" Fauchte Harry und wand sich unter den Berührungen, versuchte ihnen somit zu entgehen. „Wieso nicht?" „Wieso?! Sie fragen wieso?! Ich will das alles nicht, ich finde es abartig und pervers!! Wenn sie unbedingt ihre perversen Gedanken befriedeigen müssen, dann nehmen sie doch ihren Sohn!" Schrie Harry wütend. Lucius hatte mit seiner Tätigkeit aufgehört und sah Harry einen Moment mit undeutbarem Blick schweigend an, dann stand er unvermittelt auf und verließ den Raum.  
Verwundert und verwirrt sah Harry dem blonden Mann nach. ‚Habe ich ihn etwa gekränkt?' Dachte er verwirrt, doch lange konnte er nicht darüber nachsinnen, denn seine Erregung schrie nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit, die er aber nicht zu geben imstande war, da seine Hände immer noch über seinem Kopf gefesselt waren. Mit einem frustrierten Seufzer ließ Harry den Kopf zurück sinken und versuchte das schmerzhafte pochen zu ignorieren, doch es ging nicht. Unruhig sich hin und her wälzend versuchte er sich Linderung zu verschaffen, jedoch gelang es ihm nicht. Als er schlussendlich auf dem Bauch liegen blieb, kam ihm eine Idee.  
Schnell sah er sich um, als suche er einen heimlichen Beobachter, dann begann er langsam sein Becken am Boden zu reiben. Es half tatsächlich und nach einer Weile entlud er sich keuchend.  
Beschämt über sein eigenes Handeln rollte er sich danach zusammen und schlief erschöpft ein.  
Mitten in der Nacht erwachte er durch seine schmerzende Erektion und musste sich wieder auf die gleiche Art und Weise Linderung schaffen wie das letzte Mal. Danach legte er sich wieder schlafen.  
Am Morgen wurde er durch einen Hauselfen geweckt welcher ihm etwas zu essen brachte. „Wie soll ich essen wenn mir die Hände gebunden sind?" Fauchte Harry den armen Hauselfen böse an, dieser fiel vor ihm auf den Boden und stotterte: „Meister hat gesagt ich darf Mr. Potter nicht losbinde, ja Meiser sagt ich soll ihn füttern." „Dann richte deinem ‚Meister' aus er kann sich sein Essen sonst wohin stecken!" Schrei Harry, der Hauself sprang eilends auf und verschwand wieder mit dem Essen welches er mitgebracht hatte.  
Den restlichen Tag hörte und sah Harry niemanden mehr. Es wahr beinahe ein angenehmer Tag, wäre da nicht das störende vibrieren in seinem Hintern und die Erregung welche in plagte. Harry musste sich mehrere male Erleichterung verschaffen an diesem Tag.  
Als die Nacht hereinbrach döste Harry wieder vor sich in und bemerkte somit nicht wie eine Gestalt das Zimmer betrat. Diese Gestalt setzte sich neben ihn und strich ihm übers Haar, dann wurden seine Fesseln um die Handgelenke gelöst und er wurde hochgehoben.


	3. Der Stundenplan

Der Stundenplan 

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte lag er in einem großen, weichem Bett welches in einem riesigen Zimmer stand, jedoch Harry vollkommen unbekannt war. Verwundert setzte er sich auf, das klirren einer Kette verriet Harry, dass er keineswegs frei war, so wie es den Anschein hatte.  
„Gut geschlafen?" Fragte eine ihm nur all zu gut bekannte Stimme, „was geht sie das an?" Fragte Harry giftig und wandte sich Lucius zu, welcher in einem Sessel, nahe dem Bett, saß und ihn mit einem gütigen Lächeln betrachtete. „Was?!" Fauchte Harry, der Blick mit welchem der blonde Mann Harry betrachtete gefiel diesem nicht, ganz und gar nicht.  
„Ich wolle nur einmal deinen Tagesablauf durchgehen." Erklärte Lucius ungerührt der giftigen Blicke, „du wirst jeden Morgen baden, dass ist Vorschrift, Nachmittags wirst du dich mit meinem Sohn in der Bibliothek aufhalten und lernen und Abends wirst du mir zu Diensten sein. Soweit alles klar? – Gut Essen wirst du dreimal Täglich allein hier in diesem Zimmer, sollte ich von einem meiner Hauselfen hören, dass du das Essen verweigerst hat das Konsequenzen. Des Weiteren wirrst du mir und meinem Sohn bedingungslos gehorchen, wenn nicht wirst du bestraft." „Und sie glauben ich werde auch nur etwas davon akzeptieren?" Fragte Harry spöttisch, „du wirst es müssen." Erwiderte Lucius mit einem milden Lächeln, ganz so als spräche er mit einem Kleinkind, dies trieb Harry zur Weißglut und er knurrte verächtlich.  
„So und nun ist es Zeit zu baden." Meinte der Blonde und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel, dann kam er auf Harry zu, jener wich nicht wie sonst immer zurück sondern blieb trotzig an Ort und Stelle. Lucius befreite Harry von der Leine welche ihn bist jetzt immer ans Bett gefesselt hatte und deutete ihm an mitzukommen. Durch eine der Türen, welche sich im Zimmer befanden, gelangten sie in ein luxuriöses Badezimmer, die Badewanne war schon voll Wasser und ein süßlicher Geruch ging davon aus.  
„Wo ist der Hacken?" Frage Harry misstrauisch, Lucius lachte nur wieder spöttisch und meinte: „Ich werde mit baden." „Aha…" War Harrys einziger Kommentar dazu. „Na los, sonst wird das Badewasser noch kalt." Lucius hatte sich bereits entkleidet und stieg ins Wasser, Harry folgte ihm nachdem er sich ebenfalls ausgezogen hatte. Er würde wohl oder übel sich mit dieser Situation abfinden müssen.  
Kaum saß Harry im warmen Wasser wurde er wieder auf Lucius Schoss gezogen und mit einem Schwamm gewaschen, zu Harry großer Erleichterung beließ Lucius es beim waschen.  
„So…" Meinte der Blonde, nachdem er Harry fertig gewaschen hatte, „nun du." Befahl er, der Gryffindor sah erst ein wenig verwirrt aus bevor ihm ein Licht aufging und er den Schwamm nahm, vorsichtig glitt er ab dem Schoss von Lucius und begann diesen dann ebenfalls zu waschen.  
„Weißt du, wenn du dich nicht immer gegen alles sträuben würdest, dann wäre es für dich viel angenehmer hier…" Meinte Lucius beiläufig als Harry gerade seine Brust wusch. Harry ging darauf nicht ein und setzte seine Tätigkeit unbeirrt fort.  
„Das genügt. Wenden wir uns jetzt schöneren Dingen zu…" Lucius hatte wieder dieses gemeine Grinsen auf den Lippen und Harry wich automatisch ein Stück zurück.  
„Knie dich hin. Mit dem Gesicht zu mir." Befahl der Blonde, Harry gehorchte sogar. Ein wenig verwundert darüber, dass der Schwarzhaarige gleich spurte zog Lucius eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, hielt sich jedoch nicht lange damit auf. „Und jetzt… mach es dir selber." Lucius Grinsen war, wenn möglich, noch gemeiner geworden. Harry wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht, „wie…?" Flüsterte er fassungslos, das konnte nicht Lucius Ernst sein? Das war erniedrigend und entwürdigen und… „du hast mich sehr wohl verstanden, und wenn du nicht das machst was ich dir sage, dann machst du wieder Bekanntschaft mit dem Vibrator!" Drohte der Blonde und Harry zweifelte nicht, dass Lucius es ernst meinte.  
Seine Wangen glühten als Harry seine Hände über seinen nackten Körper gleiten ließ und sich dabei immer mehr seiner Lendengegend näherte. Als er schliesslich dort angelangt war umfasste er sein noch schlaffes Glied und begann vorsichtig es zu massieren. Lucius hatte sich zurückgelegt und genoss den Anblick welcher sich ihm bot.  
Harry Glied wurde langsam unter den zarten Berührungen immer härter, bis es vollkommen erregt war. Harry Wangen waren nun nicht nur rot vor Scham sondern auch vor Erregung und er verstärkte den Griff um sein Glied. Plötzlich spürte er eine Berührung an seiner Brust, erschrocken schlug Harry die Augen auf (er hatte gar nicht wahrgenommen wie er sie geschlossen hatte), doch was er sah gefiel ihm gar nicht, Lucius war dabei seine Brustwarzen mit Küssen zu reizen, was ihm auch gelang. Nach einer Weile drückte der Blonde Harry nach hinten, so dass er nun auf ihm lag. „Nimm deine Hände hoch." Murmelte Lucius in Harrys Ohr, dieser gehorchte. Dann zwängte sich Lucius zwischen Harry Beine und begann seine Erregung an der von Harry zu reiben. Geschockt und erregt zugleich keuchte der Schwarzhaarige auf und fasste nach Lucius Hüfte um ihn wegzustoßen, doch er war zu schwach. Der Blonde unterdessen rieb sich gleichmäßig an dem Jungen unter sich, ihre beide Erregungen rieben aneinander und schickten kleine elektrische Blitze in den Körper des jeweils anderen. Harry Hände, welche immer noch auf Lucius Hüfte befanden, krallen sich in Extasse in die warme, weiche Haut und hinterließen dunkelrote Halbmonde. Erregtes Stöhnen erfüllte nun das ganze Bad und Harry begann die jetzige Situation zu genießen, irgendwie war es anders wie mit Draco, stellte Harry fest und begann nun seinerseits sich gegen den anderen Körper zu bewegen. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und Harry kam mit einem leisen Schrei, kurz darauf folgte ihm Lucius mit einem lauten Stöhnen.  
„Und hat es dir gefallen?" Frage der Blonde, ‚diese Frage stellt er wirklich jedes Mal!' Dachte Harry, erwiderte aber nichts.  
„Nun zieh dich an, Kleider findest du im Schlafzimmer. Wir werden uns erst gegen Abend wieder sehen." Meinte Lucius als er sich aus der Badewanne erhob und Harry musterte zum ersten Mal den anderen Mann genau.  
Lucius sah gut aus, musste er widerwillig zugeben, der Blonde hatte breite Schultern und eine muskulöse Brust, welche aber nicht zu kantig erschien sondern immer noch weich und nachgiebig wirkte, auch war Lucius gut ‚bestückt' (Harry wurde rot als sein Blick auf Lucius Glied fiel) und Beine hatte der Blonde, lange, wohlgeformte, schöne Beine. „Gefällt dir was du siehst?" Fragte Lucius, diesem war der musternde Blick des anderen keineswegs entgangen, amüsiert hatte er gewartet bis der Jüngere seine ‚Inspektion' beendet hatte.  
Harry wurde bei dieser Frage nur noch röter und stammelte wirres Zeug vor sich her, Lucius musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln, zu süß fand er das Bild eines roten und stotternden Harry.

„Ich hoffe du wirst dich in Zukunft benehmen." Meinte Lucius nur noch bevor er das Badezimmer verliess und sich in sein Zimmer begab um sich anzukleiden.

Harry unterdessen seufzte einmal tief und erhob ich dann langsam aus dem nun erkalteten Badewasser. „Das wird ab jetzt mein Tagesablauf, mein Leben, sein…" Murmelte er nur matt und begab sich in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer.

Dort angelangt begab er sich zum Schrank und öffnete ihn, was er dort vorfand besserte seine Laune nicht unbedingt. In dem Innern des Schrankes befanden sich in Massen Lendenschürze, dazu passend Halsbänder in allen Farben und Variationen.

Harry fasste sich automatisch an sein Halsband welches er noch immer trug, er konnte es nicht öffnen, ein kleines Schloss verhinderte es.

„Und wie soll ich bitte das Ding wechseln wenn ich's nicht einmal abbekomme? Das heisst aber nicht dass ich ein anderes anziehen würde!" Murmelte Harry vor sich her, „diese Halsbänder sind magisch, wenn sie eines berühren wechselt es sich automatisch mit jenem dass sie gerade tragen." Erklang die schüchterne Antwort von einem Hauselfen, welcher unbemerkt Harrys Zimmer betreten hatte. „Aha…" War Harrys einziger Kommentar dazu, schnell zog er sich den nächst besten Lendenschurz an, es war ihm doch irgendwie peinlich nackt vor einem Hauselfen zu stehen.

„Meister hat gesagt sie sollen frühstücken. Wenn nicht dann wird Dana bestraft. Bitte esst…" ‚Also heisst dieser Hauself Dana…' Dachte Harry, die kleine Hauselfe hielt ihm währenddessen ein reichlich gedecktes Tablett hin, welches sie vorher auf einem niedrigen Tischchen abgestellt hatte.

„Stell es dort auf den Tisch…" Harry wies mit einer nachlässigen Bewegung auf einen Tisch welcher am Fenster stand. Dana gehorchte unverzüglich.

„Meister wünscht dass ihr nachher Dana in die Bibliothek folgt." Erklärte die kleine Hauselfe und beobachtete Harry welcher unterdessen schon angefangen hatte zu essen. „Was noch?" Fragte Harry welcher endlich alleine sein wollte, „ich soll hier warten bis ihr fertig seid." „Dann bin ich fertig!" Meinte Harry darauf und stand auf, er hatte gerade einmal ein halbes Brötchen gegessen. „Aber…" Wollte Dana widersprechen, „kein aber. Ich habe keinen Hunger also bring mich in die Bibliothek und damit basta." Harry war schlecht gelaunt, wirklich schlecht gelaunt. Das ganze war so etwas von krank.

Dana brachte Harry schliesslich doch noch zur Bibliothek, dort wurde er schon von Draco erwarte welcher an einem kleinen runden Tisch sass und ein paar Bücher vor sich ausgebreitet hatte, anscheinende war er am lernen.

„Da bin ich…" Meine Harry als Dana verschwunden war, Draco sah kurz auf und meinte dann gelangweilt: „Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gewusst. Setzt dich und halt den Mund." Harry überrascht über Dracos Reaktion tat wie ihm geheissen und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Wer hat gesagt an den Tisch?! Du bist ein Sklave und bist nicht einmal halb soviel wert wie ein Hauself also setzt dich gefälligst auf den Boden!!" Wurde er von dem jungen Malfoy angefahren, „jetzt hör aber auf!! Meinst du von einem wie DIR lass ich mir war sagen?!" Fauchte Harry zurück, „du wagst es?!" Dracos Stimme glich dem zischen einer Schlange, „wenn du nicht augenblicklich gehorchst, dann wirst du mich kennen lernen!" Harry zog es vor dem anderen zu gehorchen, er wolle nicht wirklich mit der sadistischen Seite Dracos Bekanntschaft machen.

„Warum nicht gleich so?" Meinte Draco als Harry neben dem Tisch auf dem Boden sass spöttisch. Der Gryffindor unterliess es darauf zu antworten.

Eine Weile geschah nichts und Harry wagte zu hoffen, dass Draco ihn vergessen hatte, doch dem war nicht so.

„Komm her!" Der Blonde liess eine Hand vom Tisch gleiten und zeugte Harry somit wo er sich hinsetzen sollte. Widerwillig kam er diesem Befehl nach. Kaum hatte sich Harry neben Dracos Stuhl gesetzt fuhr dieser mit seiner Hand über den schwarzen Haarschopf. „Was…?!" Rief Harry erstaunt und wich zurück, „ich wollte schon immer ein Haustier, doch Vater hat etwas gegen Tiere… und jetzt sei still." Meinte Draco und fuhr wieder über Harrys Haare, leicht begann er den anderen zu kraulen. Harry unterdessen begann das Ganze immer wie mehr zu hassen, er wurde seit seiner Ankunft nur erniedrigt und verspottet, lange würde er nicht mehr standhalten, zu verlockend war es einfach aufzugeben und zu zerbrechen, dann hatten die anderen endlich was sie wollten, einen Willenlosen Liebessklaven.

So in Gedanken bemerkte er gar nicht wie die Zeit verging und die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand.

Immer noch kraulte Draco ihm durch die Haare und las nebenbei in einem Buch.

„So… ich glaube es wird Zeit fürs Mittagessen…" Draco erhob sich und ging ohne Harry zu beachten. Ein wenig verwirrt blieb Harry auf dem Boden und sah dem Blonden nach, welcher die Bibliothek verliess.

„Wenn ihr Dana folgen würdet…" Holte ihn die hohe und ängstliche Stimme von der kleinen Hauselfe zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

Wortlos erhob er sich und folgte Dana in sein Zimmer. Dort stand schon das Essen.

Genauso wortlos begann er zu essen, obwohl er nicht wirklich Hunger verspürte.

Als er geendet hatte wurde er von Dane wieder zurück in die Bibliothek geführt.

Als Harry die Bibliothek betrat fand er sie verweist vor, verwundert sah er sich nach Draco um, nicht dass er ihn vermisste, doch er würde zu gerne wissen wo sich der Blondschopf aufhielt.

„Steh da nicht blöde in der Gegend rum!!" Fuhr ihn ein immer noch schlecht gelaunter Draco an. Der Blonde war unbemerkt von Harry in die Bibliothek getreten und stand nun hinter Harry, was diesem nicht behagte.

„Komm mit!" Wies ihn schliesslich Draco an, Harry gehorchte ohne Widerrede. Draco führte in durch die Regalreihen und nahm hier und da Bücher heraus, welche er dann Harry zum Tragen gab. Am Schluss hatte Harry mühe die vielen Bücher zu tragen, so viele waren es, insgeheim frage er sich wofür Draco diese alle brauchte. Doch er hütete sich dies laut zu äussern, da er nicht riskieren wollte den Blonde unnötig zu reizen.

Als Draco alle Bücher hatte die er brauchte kehrte er zu seinem Tisch zurück, Harry folgte ihm dicht auf.

„Leg die Bücher ab und seht dich wieder hier hin." Der Slytherin deutete zuerst auf den Tisch, dann auf den Boden neben dem Tisch. Harry verzog leicht das Gesicht, gehorchte aber ohne zu murren.

„Braves Hündchen…" Draco tätschelte ihm spöttisch den Kopf und begann dann wieder durch seine Haare zu kraulen. Harry liess alles kommentarlos über sich erhegen, er konnte eh nichts dagegen tun.

Am Abend hatte er dann nochmals das Vergnügen Lucius zu Diensten zu sein. Dieser empfing den Jungen mit einer Leine welche er an Harrys Halsband befestigte. Danach führte er ihn zum Bett und begann ihn zu küssen und zu streicheln. Harry wand sich unruhig, er wollte weg, einfach nur weg, er hasste den Mann über sich, weil dieser ihn nötigte und er hasste seinen eigenen Körper weil dieser auf die Berührungen des anderen reagiert.

„Was hast du denn? Gefällt es dir etwa nicht?" Lächelte Lucius spöttisch und verstärkte den Druck um Harrys Glied, dieser konnte zu antwort nur Stöhnen. „Na siehst du, geht doch…" Schnurrte der Blonde und drehte Harry auf den Bauch. Dann hob er das Becken des Jungen an und dran vorsichtig mit einem Finger in ihn ein. Harry schrie auf, es tat weh! Sein ganzer Körper verspannte sich und mit aller Macht versuchte er den Fingern welche sich unnachgiebig in ihn bohrten zu entgehen, doch ohne Erfolg.

„Schhhh… es wird dir gefallen…" Dieser Satz hatte Harry schon so oft in letzter Zeit gehört und nie entsprach es der Realität, wieso also jetzt?

Lucius war fertig mit Vorbereiten. Er nahm den Vibrator, welcher er neben sich griffbereit gelegt hatte und führte ihn langsam in den jungen Körper ein. Wieder verspannte sich Harry und wollte ausbrechen, doch ein Arm um seine Taille verhinderte dies.

Nachdem der Vibrator richtig sass stellte Lucius ihn an und beobachtete Harry welcher sich unter der plötzlichen Vibration zu winden begann. „Bastard!" Knurrte Harry unter stöhnen, Lucius lachte darauf hin nur und dirigierte Harry zwischen seine Beine, dort wies er den Jungen an ihn zu befriedigen. Widerwillig nahm Harry das Glied von Lucius in den Mund und begann daran zu sauen.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und der Blonde kam mit einem erleichterten Seufzer, Harry schluckte den Samen und wieder stieg Übelkeit in ihm auf.

Nur kurze zeit nach Lucius kam auch Harry und ergoss sich auf dem Laken. „So ich glaube du solltes jetzt duschen, bis dann ist das Bett auch wieder neu bezogen." Meinte Lucius und befreite Harry von der Leine und dem Vibrator, danach verliess der Blonde das Zimmer und liess Harry alleine zurück.

Als sich der Schwarzhaarige sicher war, dass Lucius ausser hörweite war sprang er auf und hastete zu Badeszimmer, dort erbrach er sich erstmal bevor er weinend und wimmernd in einer Ecke zusammensackte und dort regungslos verharrte.

Nach einer Weile raffte Harry sich jedoch wieder auf und stieg unter die Dusche, dort liess er kochend heisses Wasser über seine Körper laufe, er fühlte sich schmutzig und dreckig. Doch auch so sehr er sich wusch, das Gefühl befleckt zu sein verschwand nicht.

Als er aus der Dusche trat war seine Haut rot und verkratzt vor dem heissen Wasser und der Bürste, welche eigentlich für die Reinigung der Fuss- und Fingernägel gedacht war, jedoch von Harry zur ganz Körperreinigung missbraucht worden war.

Müde ging er in den Schlafraum und bemerkte, dass die Laken wirklich gewechselt waren und das Abendessen bereits auf dem Tisch stand.

Harry hatte nicht wirklich Hunger, doch er zwang sich etwas zu essen, damit Dana nicht Ärger wegen ihm bekam. Als er dann ein Brötchen heruntergewürgt hatte ging er zu Bett. Kurze Zeit später war er dann auch eingeschlafen.

So verging also sein erster Tag mit dem neuen ‚Stundenplan'. Die anderen Tage die darauf folgten waren nicht viel abwechslungsreicher, nur dass es variieret ob Lucius ihn nur mit der Hand befriedigte oder seinen Körper an Harry rieb, oder gar von dem Gryffindor verlangte ihn oral zu befriedigen (was Harry besonders schlimm und erniedrigend fand). Auch Draco liess sich ab und wann was Neues einfallen so überraschte er Harry einmal damit, dass er den völlig unvorbereiteten Jungen auf den Boden in der Bibliothek drückte und ihn ritt, während er Harry mit einem Vibrator bearbeitete. Auch zeigte Draco Harry jeden Tag aufs Neue wie wenig er doch wert war. Dies alles liess nach und nach tiefe Spuren in der eh schon labilen Psyche zurück und Harry wurde immer ruhiger und stiller. Was auch den beiden Malfoys nicht entging, doch sie kümmerten sich nicht darum, war es ihnen doch recht, dass der aufmüpfige Sturkopf endlich Erkenntnis zeigte, doch es war nicht die Erkenntnis die Harry ruhig werden liess.

So vergingen also die Tage und Harry lebte nach einem vorgegebenen Muster, welches ihm nicht im Geringsten zusagte.

Irgendwann war Harry soweit dass ihm alles egal war, auch die Strafe wenn er sich widersetzten würde. Er hoffte sogar, tief in seiner geschändeten Seele, dass die Strafe so schlimm ausfallen würde, dass er daran endgültig zerbrechen und sterben würde.

Jede Nacht schlief Harry mit einem traurigen Lächeln und den Gedanken an seine Freunde ein, welche in so heldenhaft im Stich gelassen hatten. Manchmal machte er sich noch Gedanken was sie wohl davon halten würden ihren grossen und strahlenden Helden so zu sehen. Doch meist waren seine Gedanken von Dunkelheit und tiefer Leere umhüllt und liessen kein Licht hindurch dringen.


	4. Zwischen Leben und Tod

Sooooo… ich hab's endlich geschafft einen neuen Teil hoch zu lagen. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat…

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.

Und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn vielleicht jemand ein Kommi da lassen würde… bettelblick anfleh

Zwischen Leben und Tod 

Am darauf folgenden Morgen verlief alles wie immer, Lucius badete mit ihm und verging sich aufs Neue an Harry, dieser liess alles kommentarlos über sich ergehen. Er hatte aufgegeben, zumindest ein Teil von ihm. Dann sollte wie immer das Morgenesse kommen, doch als Dana wie immer das Frühstück brachte meinte er nur: „Ich habe keinen Hunger…" „Aber ihr müsst essen, sonst wird Dana bestraft." „Das ist mir gleich…" Harrys Stimme hatte jegliche Emotionen verloren, wieso sollte er sich um einen Hauselfen scheren, wenn er doch selbst weniger war als einer?

„Aber…" „Verschwinde… ich will alleine sein!" Fauchte Harry die Hauselfe böse an, „Dana soll hier bei euch bleiben, Meister hat es befohlen, und er hat auch befohlen, dass ihr essen müsst." Widersprach Dana. Harry jedoch fackelte nicht lange rum, sondern packte die völlig überrumpelte Hauselfe und warf sie kurzerhand aus dem Zimmer, das Tablett mit dem Essen folgte wenig später.

Dann liess sich Harry auf das Bett sinken und rollte sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen. „Es ist mir gleich was jetzt geschied, wenn ich nur endlich dieser Hölle entfliehen kann… Hölle…" Harry erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass Lucius ihn ganz zu Anfangs einmal fragte wie er hiess, Harry hat darauf mit ‚Hell' geantwortete. „Wie passend dieser Name doch ist, nur dass nicht ich die Hölle bin sondern ich in der Hölle…" Tonlos lachte Harry auf und vereinzelte Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. „Wie es nun wohl weiter geht?" Murmelte Harry und schloss erschöpft und resignierend seine Augen. Es war sinnlos gegen die Malfoys zu rebellieren, sie würden ihn bestimmt nicht sterben lassen. Bestimmt hatten sie sich schon einige weiterte Gemeinheit und Erniedrigung für ihn ausgedacht.

Es verging nicht viel Zeit da wurden Schritte auf dem Flur laut und ein wütender Lucius Malfoy betrat das Zimmer, Harry rührte sich nicht, hielt die Augen weiter stur geschlossen und versuchte das Zittern, welches seinen Körper überzog, zu unterdrücken.

„Was hast du dir gedacht!" Schrie Lucius wütend und packte Harry, riss ihn vom Bett und schleifte ihn die Gänge und Flure von Malfoy Manor entlang. „Nichts…" War Harry verspätete Antwort, „ja das war wieder mal typisch! Aber ich hab dich gewarnt! Jetzt wirst du die Konsequenzen tragen!" „Aha…" War Harrys einziger Kommentar zu diesem Satz und er liess sich widerstandslos mitziehen. Lucius war überrascht als Harry sich nicht widersetzte, hatte er doch erwartete dass sich der Junge aus Leibeskräften wehren würde.

Sie stiegen mehrere Treppen hinab und Harry ahnte wohin sie gingen, doch noch immer wehrte er sich nicht und liess sich willenlos mitziehen.

Schliesslich blieben sie vor einer alten, eisernen Tür stehen, „so, hier wirst du bleiben, bis du dich entschieden hast zu gehorchen!" Meinte Lucius und warf Harry in den Raum hinter der Tür, danach verschloss er diese und verriegelte sie.

Ängstlich sah sich Harry in dem Raum um, er war fensterlos und somit konnte kein Licht den kleinen, nassen Raum erhellen. „Verdammt!" Fluchte Harry und rollte sich wieder zu einer Kugel zusammen, sollte er doch hier sterben, ihm war alles mittlerweile egal.

Es verging eine lange Zeit bis die Tür abermals geöffnet wurde, Harry musste nicht hochsehen um zu wissen, dass es Lucius war. „Willst du essen?" Harry reagierte nicht, wieso auch? „Ich hab dich was gefragt!" Knurrte der Blonde sichtlich gereizt, doch Harry blieb stumm. „Ich deute das als nein. Mir soll es recht sein." Damit verliess Lucius wieder den Raum und liess Harry in der Dunkelheit allein zurück. Als die Schritte von Lucius verklungen waren begann Harry zu weinen, er fühlte sich so alleine und sehnte sich nach Liebe und Geborgenheit, und er sehnte sich nach seinen Eltern, mehr als jemals zuvor, doch vielleicht würde er sie bald wieder sehen, ja vielleicht…

Harry lag noch lange weinend auf dem kalten, nassen Boden, doch irgendwann überkam in die Müdigkeit und er schlief erschöpft ein, hoffend das dies alles ein Traum sei und er im Ligusterweg wieder aufwachen würde.

Am nächsten Tag wurde er unsanft von einem Tritt in seine rechte Seite geweckt, verschlafen sah Harry auf, direkt in das wütende Gesicht von Draco. „Deinetwegen ist Vater unausstehlich! Und jetzt muss ich dir noch das Essen bringen!" Fauchte dieser und schmiss Harry ein Tablett mit Essen hin, „hier iss oder nicht, mir egal!" Damit verschwand Draco wieder.

Harry besah sich das Tablett, doch essen tat er nichts. Er hatte sich vorgenommen hier unten zu verhungern… dann wäre er endlich wieder bei seinen Eltern und wäre all die Sorgen los die ihn im Leben quälten. ‚Und was ist mit Voldermort und deinen Freunden?' Frage er sich selbst, „Welche Freunde?" Murmelte Harry in die Dunkelheit hineine, nicht bewusst dass er gerade Selbstgespräche führte. „Voldermort wird so oder so siegen… dies ist kein Film indem immer die Guten gewinnen. Das hier ist die Realität und in dieser siegen so gut wie nie die Guten… das beste Beispiel bilde wohl ich…" Müde und hohl lachte Harry auf und gleichzeitig liefen salzige Tränen über seine Wangen. Wie lange würde er noch in der Lage sein zu weinen? Irgendwann würde er nicht einmal mehr dies können, wenn er weiter so abstumpfte und zerbrach. Bald würde nur noch eine leere und willenlose Hülle von ihm übrig bleiben… aber wenn Harry so überlegte, war ihm das nur recht, so musste er nicht jeden Tag aufs neue Leiden und von inneren Dolchen durchbohrt werden welche seine Seele in Stücke rissen...

Er rollte sich auf die andere Seite, ja… vielleicht würde dieser ganze Alptraum bald ein Ende finden und er seine Ruhe.

So vergingen noch drei weitere Tage und immer mehr begann Harry sich vor der Realität zurückzuziehen und reagierte kam noch auf eine andere Person.

Er schlief fast nur und vermied es, so gut es ging, über seine Situation nachzudenken. Sein Leben hatte er schon fast aufgegeben, befand er sich doch in einem jämmerlichen Zustand zwischen Leben und Tod.

Er musste wohl wieder geschlafen haben, denn er wurde unsanft wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt. „Willst du hier unten sterben!" Fauchte ihn ein mehr als schlecht gelaunter Lucius an, er hatte den Jungen am Halsband bepackt und halb hochgezogen. „Ja" Antwortete Harry emotionslos. „Dass wirst du aber nicht! Du gehörst mir! Verstanden! Und ich werde nicht zulassen dass du mir hier unten wegstirbst!" Schrie ihn Lucius an, Harry verstand gar nicht wieso dieser so ein Aufstand machte, es war doch sein Leben… ‚nein ist es nicht mehr… Lucius hat mich gekauft, folglich kann er über mein Leben entscheiden… das hatte Lucius gerade eben ja erwähnt…' Dachte Harry verbittert, „du wirst jetzt auf der Stelle essen! Verstanden!" Fauchte Lucius und zog den Jungen hinter sich her, hinauf in den Wohnbereich.

„Iss!" Meinte Lucius und deutete auf einen voll gedeckten Tisch an dem Draco bereits sass.

Harry gehorchte ohne zu widersprechen und nahm platz, danach begann er langsam zu essen. Er hatte nicht wirklich Hunger, doch er hatte nicht mehr zu bestimmen was er hatte und was nicht. ‚Jämmerlicher Anblick…' Höhnte seine innere Stimme, ‚der Stolz der ganzen Zauberwelt hat sein Leben abgeschrieben!' ‚Und wenn schon… es ist eh schon alles zu Ende, es war schon zu Ende als es begonnen hatte…' Antwortete Harry der Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Geht doch…" Meinte Lucius als er sah wie Harry zu essen begann, er hatte mittlerweile ebenfalls platz genommen und sich Essen auf seine Teller getan.

Eine Zeit lang ass jeder schweigend dann begann Draco ein Gespräch mit seinem Vater, doch Harry hörte nicht zu, nur am Rande bekam er mit, dass es um Hogwarts und einen geplanten Angriff ging. ‚Sollten sie doch, wenn sie Spass daran haben…' Dachte Harry und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Teller, das Essen schmeckte ihm nicht, es war irgendwie fad und verursachte eine Übelkeit bei ihm, am liebsten hätte er sich überbeben, doch er wagte es nicht.

„Komm mit!" Befahl Lucius als auch er und sein Sohn fertig mit essen waren (Harry selbst hatte nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem was er auf dem Teller hatte gegessen und es war schon ohnehin wenig). Harry erhob sich ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben, und folgte dem blonden Mann. Dieser führe ihn nicht wie angenommen in Harrys Zimmer, sondern in ein weitaus grösseres und prunkvolleres, Harry schloss aus der Einrichtung heraus, dass es wohl Lucius Zimmer war.

„Du wirst hier bleiben und dieses Zimmer nicht verlassen, verstanden!" Harry reagierte nicht, apathisch stand er in dem riesigen Zimmer und starrte auf den Boden, „verstanden!" Knurrte Lucius und packte ihn wiederum am Halsband, Harry nickte nur schwach, zum Zeichen dass er verstanden hatte, Lucius liess ihn los. „Gut. Ich werde am frühen Abend kommen und dich zum Essen abholen. Die Zeit kannst du nützen um dich zu waschen." Damit verliess der Blonde das Zimmer, Harry rührte sich nicht, erst nach einer Weile begab er sich in Richtung Bad und duschte sich dort, dann zog er sich neue Kleider an, welche wohl ein Hauself gebracht haben musste. Danach rollte er sich in einer Ecke zusammen und dämmerte leicht weg, so verbrachte er den restlichen Tag.

Als Lucius sein Zimmer am frühen Abend wieder betrat fiel sein Blick zuerst auf das grosse Bett, doch es war unberührt. Suchend sah er sich nach dem Jungen um und entdeckte ihn schliesslich in einer Ecke zusammen gerollt liegend.

Der blonde Mann zog die Augenbrauen ob diesem seltsamen Bild zusammen. Als er eine Weile so auf den Schlafenden geblickt hatte, ging er schliesslich langsam auf ihn zu. Harry erwachte als Lucius nicht einmal zwei Schritte getan hatte, schnell setzte der Schwarzhaarige sich auf und blickte den anderen mit leeren Augen an.

Lucius erschrak ein wenig als er in die trüben und glanzlosen Irdien des Jungen sah, doch ging er nicht weiter darauf ein, tat er es als vorübergehende Apathie ab, was wohl mit den Tagen im Verlies zutun hatte. „Komm, das Essen wartet…" Harry gehorchte und stand auf, verliess das Zimmer hinter Lucius und folgte ihm hinunter in den Speisesaal, den Kopf hielt er gesengt.

Draco war wie zuvor schon am Tisch und schien auf sie gewartet zu haben.

Als Harry sass starrte er nur auf seinen leeren Teller, nicht gewollt etwas zu essen. „Iss!" Knurrte Lucius als er bemerkte, dass Harry immer noch nichts auf dem Teller hatte. Harry gehorchte und tat sich in langsamen Bewegungen etwas auf den Teller, nicht viel aber auch nicht zu wenige, sodass Lucius wieder etwas daran auszusetzen haben könnte. Die Bewegungen von Harry sahen mechanisch und seltsam leblos aus, dies viel auch den beiden anderen am Tisch sitzenden auf.

Als die beiden Malfoys fertig waren, sahen sich eine Weile Harry zu wie dieser desinteressiert das Essen auf dem Teller hin und her schob. Beide tauschten besorgte Blicke, sie hatten beide eine schlechte Vorahnung.

„Harry, willst du nichts essen?" Fragte Lucius sanft nachdem weitere Minuten schweigend verstrichen waren. Harry sah nur kurz auf und wich jedoch dem Blick des blonden Mannes aus.

„Hast du keinen Hunger?" Fragte Lucius weiter, immer mehr Sorge keimte ihn ihm auf, wieso antwortet Harry nicht?

Besagter nahm dies Frage als Drohung auf und begann zögerlich zu essen, verwundert darüber dass Harry jetzt doch ass, schwiegen beide Malfoys und beobachteten Harry.

„Was ist los mit dir?" Diese Frage kam von Draco, diesem war das Benehmen des jungen Gryffindors fremd und verursachte ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Inneren. Harry sah wieder auf, erwiderte jedoch abermals nichts. „Was ist los?" Frage nun Lucius noch einmal und besah sich den schmächtigen Jungen genauer, dieser blickte auf und meine dann tonlos: „Nichts, was sollte schon sein, Meister?" Erschrocken sahen die beiden Blonden sich an, wieso um Himmels Willen nannte Harry Lucius auf einmal Meister?

Harry entging die erschrockenen Gesichter der beiden Malfoys, zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt das Essen hinunter zu würden.

„Harry?" Frage Draco zaghaft. Harry hielt inne und sah den jungen Slytherin an, jedoch vermied er den Augenkontakt. „Was hast du denn auf einmal?" ‚Das fragst du noch?' Dachte Harry verbittert und seine matten Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen welche unaufhaltsam über seine Wangen liefen, jedoch verliess kein einziger Laut Harrys Lippen. „Willst du nicht mehr sprechen?" Murmelte Lucius, seine Stimme klang belegt als er sah wie der einst so stolze und lebensfrohe Gryffindor zu weinen begann. „Bitte Harry verzeih mir…" Murmelte Lucius und stand auf, näherte sich dem noch immer weinenden Harry. „Verzeih mir…" Murmelte Lucius nochmals als er Harry erreicht hatte und den autistischen Jungen in seine Arme schloss. Harry wehrte sich nicht gegen die Umarmung, erwiderte sie aber auch nicht, wie eine Puppe lag er in den Armen des blonden Mannes.

‚Wie kann ich dir vergeben? Sag es mir? Ich hab laut genug geschrieen, doch niemand hat meine Schreie gehört, jetzt da ich verstummt bin wurden mein Flehen erhört, doch es ist zu spät… viel zu spät…' Dachte Harry und immer noch rannen stumme Tränen über seine blassen Wangen und benetzten das Hemd von Lucius, welcher ihn immer noch fest im Arm hielt.

Draco hatte alles still schweigend mitverfolgt, doch jetzt begannen auch seine Augen zu brennen. Schnell stand er auf und murmelte, dass er in sein Zimmer gehe, danach verliess er fluchtartig das Zimmer, doch Lucius konnte die silbernen Tränen auf den Wangen seines Sohnes sehen.

„Mein kleiner gefallener Engel mit den zerrissenen Flügeln…" Murmelte Lucius in Harrys Haar, ‚wie wahr doch deine Worte sind…' War das letzt bevor Harrys Geist in völliger Dunkelheit versank.

Als Harry wieder erwachte befand er sich in einem grossen, weichen Bett. Vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen fanden ihren Weg durch die schweren Samtvorhänge und vielen auf die weisse Bettdecke.

‚Was ist geschehen?' Frage sich Harry und sah sich vorsichtig um. Er war alleine in diesem Zimmer, doch ein Sessel welcher nahe dem Bett stand verriet ihm, dass wohl jemand über ihn gewacht hatte während er schlief.

‚Wie es wohl weitergeht…?' Dachte Harry und liess sich wieder zurück in die weichen Kissen sinken. So lag er eine Weile still da und starrte an die Decke. ‚Sterben werde ich jetzt wohl nicht mehr… aber was hat Lucius nun mit mir vor? Wieso mach ich mir solche Gedanken… es ist doch eh alles egal…'

Die Tür wurde plötzlich geöffnet und Harry somit aus seinen tristen Gedanken gerissen. Desinteressiert sah Harry zur der eintretenden Gestalt.

Draco hatte seinen ganzen Mut zusammen genommen um Harry zu besuchen, welcher nun schon einen ganzen Tag verschlafen hatte. Draco durchquerte den Raum und zog die dicken Vorhänge vor den Fenstern zurück, so konnte das helle Tageslicht ungehindert in den Raum fluten, Harry musste kurz blinzeln ob der plötzlichen Helligkeit.

„Ich wünschte die Zeit rückgängig machen zu können…" Murmelte der Blonde und war sich nicht dessen bewusst, dass er es laut sagte.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzten?" Fragte Draco als er wieder ans Bett herangetreten war, bittend sah er den anderen Jungen an, ‚was würde es nützen wenn ich nein sagen würde?' Dachte Harry und Bitterkeit stieg in ihm auf, er hatte nicht mehr zu entscheiden…

Draco nahm das Schweigen des Anderen als Zustimmung und so liess er sich zögerlich auf der Bettkante nieder. Dann verging eine geraume Zeit in der sich die Beiden einfach nur stumm ansahen.

„Vater sagt, dass du hier bleiben kannst… ich mein in diesem Zimmer, wenn du nicht mit uns, unten im Speisesaal, essen willst, aber du musst essen, hörst du?" Dracos Stimme klang besorgt, doch Harry interessierte dies wenig. ‚Ich brauche also dieses Zimmer nicht zu verlassen? Das ist gut…'

Draco redete noch lange, belanglose Dinge und Harry machte sich nach einer Zeit nicht einmal die Mühe zuzuhören. So drehte er den Kopf von Draco weg und betrachtete die Landschaft welche hinter dem Fenster lag. Als Draco sah wie Harry sich von ihm abwandte zog sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Doch er hörte nicht auf zu reden, sprach immerzu weiter.

„Es ist bald Zeit fürs Essen. Willst du mit kommen?" Fragte Draco und Harry sah müde und teilnahmslos zu ihm auf. „Was ist? Kommst du?" Harry reagierte nicht als sich der Blonde erhob und zur Tür ging. „Also nicht…" Murmelte Draco und in seiner Stimme konnte man Bitterkeit hören, mit einem traurigen Blick verliess er das Zimmer. Wenig später wurde die Tür abermals geöffnet und ein Hauself brachte das Essen. „Meister sagt ihr essen müsst, sonst nicht werden gesund…" Fiepte der Elf und stellte das Tablett auf Harrys Schoss, still begann dieser zu essen. Als Harry ungefähr ein Viertel des Tabletts gegessen hatte stelle er es weg und legte sich wieder hin. Der Hauself nahm das Tablett und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort gesagt zu haben. ‚Wenn ich doch bloss sterben könnte…' Dachte Harry müde und schloss die Augen, er wollte die Welt und ihre Trostlosigkeit nicht sehen, er wollte nichts mehr sehnen.

So verging die Zeit, doch egal was Lucius und Draco taten, Harry blieb stumm und verschlossen beinahe autistisch.

„Was können wir bloss noch tun…" Murmelte eines Abends Lucius, Draco sah in verbittert an. „Vielleicht ist er nur in einem Schock und muss nur irgendwie ‚geweckt' werden…" Murmelte Draco und sah seinen Vater hoffend an. „Das ist kein Schock, das sind die Zeichen wenn ein Mensch gestorben ist…" Und Lucius zerstörte die Hoffnung mit einem Schlag, „wie tot?" „Man kann tot sein obwohl das Herz noch schlägt, die Seele ist weit aus weniger belastbar als der Körper und so geschieht es nicht selten, dass die Seele zerbricht und eine leere Hülle zurücklässt…" Erklärte Lucius, „das ist nicht war!" Schrie Draco und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. „Harry würde niemals so schnell brechen!" „Tu nicht so als hättest du es nicht gemerkt! Er ist nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst! Und du weißt es!" Nun erhob auch Lucius seine Stimme, doch blieb er sitzen, sah seinen Sohn nur mahnend an. „Ja…" Hauchte dieser und verliess mit schnellen Schritten, schon beinahe fluchtartig, das Wohnzimmer indem sie waren.

„Warum…" Murmelte Lucius und vergrub seinen Kopf in beiden Händen. Er war am Ende mit seinem Wissen, er wusste keinen Rat mehr wie er Harry helfen könnte und dass machte ihm Angst. Was wenn er seinen Gryffindor aufgeben musste? Dann war er alleine schuld, er hatte ihn gebrochen und schliesslich getötet…

Traurig stand der blonde Mann auf und ging Richtung Harry Zimmer, er war bisher noch kein einziges Mal bei ihm gewesen, hatte es für besser gehalten ihm vorerst nicht unter die Augen zu treten. Doch jetzt verspürte er das unbändige Verlangen den Jungen in seine Arme zu schliessen und vor der Welt zu beschützen. „Wie kitschig…" Murmelte Lucius zu sich selbst, während er die Gänge und Flure von Malfoy Manor entlang ging.

Vor der Tür zu Harry Zimmer blieb er kurz stehen, überlegte nochmals ob es wirklich gut war dies zu tun, doch was hatte er noch zu verlieren?

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und trat leise ein, Harry lag auf dem Bett und sah ihn aus leeren und toten Augen an. Lucius Herz zog sich bei diesem Anblick schmerzhaft zusammen und er hatte das Gefühl nicht atmen zu können.

„Hallo Harry…" Sprach Lucius tonlos und blickte den Jungen unendlich traurig an, Harry reagierte nicht, sah nur weiter zu dem blonden Mann auf, welcher mittlerweile vor dem Bett stand.

Der Blonde liess sich auf das Bett gleiten und zog den willenlosen Jungen in seine Arme. „Ich möchte so gerne wieder dein Lachen hören… dafür würde ich alles tun…" Murmelte Lucius in das Haar des Anderen und drückte ihn fester an sich.

Harry selbst hatte mühe die Panik, welche in ihm aufkeimte, zu unterdrücken, er hatte Angst, unbändige Angst. was würde der Mann ihm nun antun? Vergeblich versuchte er gegen die Dunkelheit an zukämpfen, welche drohte ihn zu überkommen. ‚Bitte tu mir nichts…' War das Letzte was Harry dachte bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor und die Schwärze ihn umschloss.

Lucius spürte wie ein kurzer Ruck durch den Körper in seinen Armen ging und dann erschlaffte. Nun rannen auch dem Blonden die Tränen über die Wangen, jetzt hatte er also den Jungen den er am meiste Liebe verloren, ihn selbst zerstört… oder würde sich der Junge erholen? Schwach keimte die Hoffnung in Lucius auf… vielleicht… Harry war stärker als man dachte, wenn man ihn nur sorgsam wieder aufbauen würde, könne er irgendwann wieder leben…

„Ich lass dich nicht einfach so gehen… es mag selbstsüchtig klingen doch du sollst auch einmal wissen wie es ist zu leben, wirklich zu leben… mein gefallener Engel." Murmelte Lucius und legte den bewusstlosen Jungen in das viel zu gross erscheinende Bett zurück und deckte den blassen Jungen fürsorglich zu. Danach verlies er dass Zimmer und begab sich zu seinem Sohn.

Draco lag auf seinem Bett und weinte leise. Lucius zerriss es schier das Herz als er seinen Sohn so sah.

„Draco?" „Was…?" Kam es zittrig von Draco zurück. „Ich möchte mich entschuldigen…" „Zu spät… zu spät Vater. Harry ist schon tot und wenn ich ehrlich sein sollte, war dein Vorhaben von Anfang an zum scheitern verurteilt…" „Du hast recht… aber ich denke es ist noch nicht zu spät." Meinte Lucius eine Spur selbstbewusster als kurz zuvor. „Und was lässt dich hoffen?" „Harry ist nicht irgendjemand. Wenn wir nur darauf achten, dass er sein restliches Leben in einem sicheren und vor allem friedlichen Umfeld verbringt, dann könnte er sich wieder erholen…" „Und wo soll so ein Umfeld sein? Hier bestimmt nicht, alleine die Erinnerungen die er von diesem Ort hat wird ihn zerstören." „Der einzige Ort an dem er leben könnte wäre in der Muggelwelt…" „Du vergisst er ist ein Zauberer und noch dazu der Junge der lebt… er würde niemals unentdeckt dort aufwachsen können." „Es gäbe eine Möglichkeit…" Draco richtete sich ruckartig auf, „du meinst! Das ist nicht dein ernst! Das kannst du nicht tun, Harry lebt für die Zauberei! Du kannst ihn gleicht töten wenn du sie ihm wegnimmst!" Dracos Stimme war Zorn erfüllt, sein Vater wollte allen ernstes Harry in ein Squib verwandeln, dass konnte er nicht tun! „Draco überleg doch mal. Wenn Harry ein normales und glückliches Leben führen will, dann muss er seine Zauberkräfte aufgeben und seine Erinnerungen…" „Du nimmst ihm alles was er hat, bist du dir dessen im Klaren?" Draco hatte schon längst begriffen, dass dies der einzige Weg war Harry vor dem Tod zu bewahren, doch er weigerte sich immer noch dies wahrzuhaben. „Er wird wieder leben…"


	5. Neubeginn

Neubeginn 

_  
Engel, ein etwa 18 oder 19 Jahre alter Junge rannte die Strasse hinab, seine zerzausten pechschwarzen Haare schimmerten im hellen Sonnenlicht bläulich und die grünen, leicht verträumt wirkenden Augen welche hinter Brillengläser hervorblitzten sahen freudig der Gestalt entgegen welche am anderen Ende der Strasse auf ihn wartete.  
„Da bist du ja, Alter! Dachte schon du würdest wieder zu spät kommen!" Witzelte der andere Junge, Engel lächelte nur verschmitzt und ging dann schweigend neben seinem besten Freund Seraphin her.  
Vielleicht war es Zufall, dass sie beide den gleichen Namen trugen, nur eben in einer anderen Sprache, aber Engel war fest davon überzeugt dass es Schicksal war. Manchmal dachte er Seraphin schon viel länger zu kennen als nur drei Jahre, obwohl er sich an nichts vor seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag erinnern konnte.  
„Was meinst du Engel, wollen wir die Schule, Schule sein lassen und uns ein paar gemütliche Stunden machen?" Fragte plötzlich Seraphin und durchbrach die angenehme Stille welche bis dahin zwischen den beiden Jungen geherrscht hatte. Wieder nickte Engeln nur lächelnd und die beiden rannten lachend in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung in der die Schule lag.  
„Hier ist es schön hier bleiben wir!" Bestimmte Seraphin und ließ sich ins weiche Gras fallen. Sie waren in einem kleinen und fast Menschenleeren Park angelangt, welcher nahe der Stadtgrenze lag.  
„Was meinst du Engel, wird die olle Fetscher verdacht schöpfen?" Engel lachte nur darauf und nickte mit dem Kopf. „Ja du hast wohl Recht, aber es ist so schönes Wetter da kann man eben nicht widerstehen!" Engel bestätigte die Worte seines Freundes mit einem Nicken und ließ sich rücklings ins Gras fallen, die Arme verschränkte er hinter seinem Kopf, verträumt blickte er in den Himmel, welcher so blau war wie der Ozean.  
Seraphin betrachtete seinen Freund von der Seite. Er teilte das gleiche Schicksal wie Engel. Auch er konnte sich an nichts vor seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag erinnern, vielleicht war es gerade diese Tatsache, welche sie so fest Miteinader verband?  
Engel war stumm._

_Natürlich, die Ärzte sagten er könne sprechen, wenn er wollte, doch wäre Engels Schweigen psychischen Ursprungs. Die Ärzte meinten, es würde mit seiner Vergangenheit zusammen hängen und seiner Amnesie. Viele Kinder schützen sich so vor den schrecklichen Erlebnissen die sie in der Vergangenheit erlebt hatten.  
Doch bei ihm, Seraphin, traf dies alles nicht zu. Er war lebensfroh und beinahe schon hyperaktiv, hatte keine Probleme in der Schule (außer das er gelegentlich Nachsitzen musste, aber welche Jugendlicher musste das nicht?), bei ihm war alles in bester Ordnung und doch war da ein Schatten in seinem Bewusstsein, welcher in oft den Schlaf raubte und ihm schreckliche Alpträume bescherte. Seraphin wusste nicht woher diese kamen, doch eins wusste er genau: Engel hatte dieselben Alpträume wie er. Aber da war noch etwas was sie beiden von den anderen unterschied… etwas, etwas was nicht wirklich normal war. Seraphin und Engel konnten Dinge die andere nicht konnten. Es war schwer zu beschreiben, oft waren es nur kleine Dinge, wie ein Icetea zum kochen zu bringen (Seraphin hatte dieses Kunststück einmal fertig gebracht als er wirklich verdammt wütend war) oder Vorahnungen welche sich bewahrheiteten… all solche Sachen. Seraphin konnte sich nicht erklären woher oder wieso sie solche ‚Kräfte' besaßen, aber sie machten ihm keine Angst, er wusste sie hatten etwas mit ihrer beiden Vergangenheit zu tun.  
Weshalb Seraphin sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte? Seine Amnesie war Unfall bedingt und nichts Außergewöhnliches. Es geschah oft, dass bei einem schweren Unfall ein Teil des Gedächtnis verloren ging, nun, in den meisten Fällen kamen die Erinnerungen nach wenigen Monaten wieder zurück, doch Seraphin kann sich bis heute an nichts erinnern.  
Seufzend strich Seraphin sich eine weißblonde Strähne hinters Ohr. Ein Stupfen an seiner Seite ließ ihn zu Engel hinabblicken, welcher ihn fragend ansah. „Ach nichts… ich hab nur über die seltsamen Begebenheiten die uns verbinden nachgedacht." Auch wenn Engel nicht sprach so verstanden sie sich ohne Zeichensprache und all den Krempel. Seraphin musste lächeln als er daran dache wie sich Engel gesträubt hatte die Zeichensprache zu lernen, er war dafür viel zu stolz. Ein erneutes Stupsen und Seraphin erklärte: „Kannst du dich noch an das Theater erinnern welches du aufgeführt hast als du die Zeichensprache lernen solltest?" Leises Lachen antwortete ihm.  
Seraphin ließ sich nun ebenfalls rücklings ins Gras fallen. Es war schön die Zeit zu genießen und die Gedanken treiben zu lassen.  
Engel betrachtete seinen Freund. Die weißblonden Haare waren eine Spur zu kurz fand er (sie waren kaum drei Zentimeter lange und standen wirr vom Kopf ab) jedoch konnte man so ungehindert die auffälligen Augen von Seraphin bewundern, welche die Farbe von flüssigem Silber hatte oder grau, wenn er sauer oder beleidigt war. Die Kleider waren auch gewöhnungsbedürftig, trug Seraphin ja nur schwarze Sachen mit viel Nieten und Ketten (ein richtiger Goth eben).  
„Na gefall ich dir?" Schnurrte Seraphin und schmiegte sich an den anderen Jungen. Für einen Außenstehenden würden sie wie ein niedliches Schwulenpärchen wirken, doch in Wirklichkeit waren sie nicht zusammen (so dachten sie jedenfalls). „Würdest du die Vergangenheit wissen wollen?" Engel schüttelte den Kopf, „ich auch nicht. Irgendwie hab ich Angst davor…"  
Eine Zeit verbrachten sie schweigend miteinander dann hob Seraphin plötzlich den Kopf und fragte: „Hast du schon einmal darüber nachgedacht?" Verständnislos sah Engeln seinen Freund an, dieser erklärte sich: „Naja, ich meine, mit mehr als Freundschaft…" Engel begann zu grinsen und legte seine Hände in Seraphins Nacken um ihn dann sanft herunter zu ziehen. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem ersten scheuen Kuss (oder war er gar nicht ihr erster?).  
Ein Außenstehender konnte nun ein glückliches, frisch verliebtes schwules Pärchen sehen, doch war das schon alles?_


	6. Die Schlagzeilen

Die Schlagzeilen 

**_ Der Junge der Lebt ist tot! _**

_ Heute Nachmittag machte das Zaubereiministerium den erschreckenden und grausamen Fund von zwei verstümmelten männlichen Leichen._

_Erst später konnten die zwei Leichen identifizieren werden. Bei dem einen Leichnam handelt es sich um Harry James Potter (knapp 16 Jahre alt). Zur Identifizierung trug die Vermistmeldung bei, welche kurz nach Sommerferienbeginn bekannt gegeben wurde._

_Harry James Potter soll laut den Aussagen von seinen Verwandten am Anfang der Sommerferien spurlos verschwunden sein und seit dann von niemandem mehr lebend gesehen worden sein._

_Bei dem zweiten Leichnam handelte es sich überraschender weise um den jungen Malfoy Sprössling, Draco Lucius Malfoy (knapp 16 Jahre alt)._

_Einen Tag nach der Identifizierung der beiden jungen Hogwartsschüler stellte sich Lucius Malfoy (46 Jahre alt) dem Zaubereiministerium._

_Er gab freiwillig zu die beiden Jungen getötete und so grausam zugerichtet zu haben. Lucius Malfoy wird bis zu seinem Tod in Askaban unter strengsten Sicherheitsmassnahmen verbringen._

_Was allgemeines Entsetzen auslöste ist die Tatsache, dass der Vater den eigenen Sohn umgebracht hatte. Doch was das Motiv dieser grausamen Tat gewesen sein könnte, lässt sich bis jetzt nur erraten._

_Wie wird es jetzt weitergehen, nun da Harry Potter nicht mehr lebt? Denn, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf ist noch immer nicht besiegt und nun ist niemand mehr da der sich ihm entgegen stellen kann… _

Hermine liess die Zeitung sinken, „sie trauern nicht einmal wirklich um ihn. Voldermort ist wohl wichtiger, nun da sie keinen ‚Retter' mehr haben…" Hermines Stimme klang bitter und Ron welcher neben ihr stand und ebenfalls den Artikel gelesen hatte meinte nur leise, beinahe unhörbar: „Na Alter, du hast das einzig Richtige getan… bist von hier verschwunden solange es noch ging…"

Lucius sass in einer kleinen, Fensterlosen Zelle in den tiefsten Tiefen von Askaban und dachte über alles nach.

Nachdem Draco und er den Entschluss gefasst hatten Harry eine neue Zukunft zu geben war der Rest ein Kinderspiel gewesen.

Die Leiche welche angeblich jene von Harry Potter sein sollte war irgendein armer Muggel gewesen welcher eben zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war. Danach musste nur noch ein guter Tarnzauber her, damit die Leiche auch Harry ähnelte. Damit jedoch niemand verdacht schöpfte verstümmelte Lucius den Leichnam zu beinahe Unkenntlichkeit.

Harry wurde schliesslich die Erinnerung an sein ganzes bisheriges Leben genommen, jedoch war es kein solcher Zauber welcher das Wissen für immer löschte es war noch vorhanden und wenn Harry den Wunsch verspüren sollte mehr über seine Vergangenheit zu erfahren würden die Erinnerungen wieder zurückkehren. Auch behielt Harry seine Zauberkräfte, lediglich die Fähigkeit sie bewusst und kontrolliert einzusetzen wurde ihm genommen. Auf diese Dinge hatte Draco bestanden, so konnte er wenigstens einigermassen sein Gewissen beruhigen, doch das beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust Harry für immer zu verlieren blieb und begann Draco von innen heraus zu zerfressen.

Lucius wusste dass Draco Harry brauchte und umgekehrt. So beschloss er für sich dass Draco Harry folgen würde.

Lucius konnte sich noch ganz genau an ihr letztes Gespräch erinnern:

_ „Würdest du ihm folgen wollen?" Die Nacht war schon lange hereingebrochen und nur das Feuer im Kamin erhellte das grosse Wohnzimmer in Malfoy Manor. „Ich weiss nicht… vielleicht… aber wohl eher nicht, schliesslich brauchst du mich und ich braucht dir…" Draco hatte ihn aus grossen und naiv wirkenden Augen angesehen und gelächelt. „Ja du hast wohl recht… ich brauche dich, aber Harry braucht jemanden der auf ihn aufpasst…" Draco legte den Kopf leicht schief, er hatte sich sehr verändert seit Harry bei ihnen ‚eingezogen' war._

„_Was meinst du damit? Harry braucht jemanden der auf ihn aufpasst?" „Nun er weiss nicht wie es da draussen wirklich ist… hilf ihm… und denk nicht an mich…" Damit hatte Lucius seine Zauberstab gehoben und den gleichen Spruch über seinen Sohn gesprochen wie über Harry. Jetzt waren die Menschen die er am meisten liebte in Sicherheit. Der dunkle Lord würde die beiden nie in einer Muggelsiedlung suchen und so hatten die beide eine Chance ein normales, wirklich normales, Leben zu führen._

_Dracos tot täuschte er genau so vor wie jenen von Harry. _

Harry und Draco befanden sich zu dieser Zeit in der das Zaubereiministerium die beiden Leichname fand schon längst in einer kleinen und friedlichen Muggelsiedlung bei einer netten und freundlichen Pflegefamilie, weit weg von Hogwarts. Sie beiden trugen die Namen Engel und Seraphin, darauf hatte Lucius bestanden, da er wollte, dass etwas von der Mystik welche sie früher einmal besessen hatte, sich in ihren Namen widerspiegelte.

Lucius hatte sich kurz darauf gestellt und fristete nun sein restliches Leben in Askaban, jedenfalls dachten die Anderen das.

**_ Lucius Malfoy tot in seiner Zelle aufgefundne! _**

_ Lucius Malfoy wurde drei Wochen nach dem Fund der Leichen Harry James Potter und Draco Lucius Malfoy tot in seiner Zelle in Askaban gefunden. Alle Spuren weisen auf einen Selbstmord hin._

_Bis jetzt ist noch unklar wie sich Lucius Malfoy umbringen konnte, da die Zelle isoliert und rund um die Uhr bewacht wurde… _

„So gehen sie alle Stück für Stück…" Dumbledore liess die Zeitung sinken und betrachtete die drei Gräber vor sich.

_ Harry James Potter Draco Lucius Malfoy _ und _ Lucius Malfoy _weiter hinten waren die Gräber von Lily und James Potter und Harrys Pate Sirius Black zu sehen.

Selbst er wusste nicht dass Harry und Draco in Wirklichkeit noch lebten und gerade die Schule schwänzten…

Nach langem wieder einmal ein neuer Teil von mir sorry, das ich so lang nix mehr hochgeladen hab.

Aber wenn ihr nett zu mir seid, dann lad ich noch das Zusatzkapitel hoch . erpresstu hehe

Also dann… um Kommi wird wie immer gebeten :3


End file.
